long time never seen
by nexus frost light
Summary: Blake had friends before the white fang and what happens when one of them is a pyromaniac, one is a singer, and the other is a silent spiritualist. ruby rose, Weiss Schnee, [Blake belladonna, oc], [Yang Xiao Long, oc]
1. Chapter 1 long time late meeting

Chapter one: long time late meeting

It was Saturday late afternoon and Ruby Rose was ask to get Blaze Valentines by her fellow teammate and faunus friend Blake Belladonna.

'Hm, I am actually getting curious of as to why Blake ask me to get Blaze.' Ruby thought to herself as she enters team omen's dorm room only to see blaze.

"Hey blaze, Blake told me to tell you to go talk with her in the library." Ruby said as she walked in further into the room cautiously aware of the fire-red haired 18 year old boy.

"…." Silence fell into the room as blaze didn't respond.

"Blaze you heard me right?" ask ruby confused at the unusually silent pyromaniac.

"…" more silence.

"Blaze?"

"..."

"Blaze!" ruby shouted as she was getting frustrated cause of the quietness in the room.

"….."

"OWEN!" ruby screamed using her aura in her voice loud enough to cause some people to get an insane head ach.

"Hm, oh sorry ruby I wasn't paying attention. You said Blake wanted to see me in the library right?" blaze ask while trying to put up a fake smile.

"Yeah, she said something about the first time you two met." Ruby said as she was trying to figure out how they both met each other.

* * *

><p>The walk to the library wasn't long it only took blaze about 5 minutes for two reasons. 1 is that his team dorm is right next to team rwby and team jnpr. And 2 is that he jumped out the teams' window. When blaze entered the library he instantly knew that Blake was at the south-west corner of the library because no one really goes there at all.<p>

"Why hello there miss kitty cat." Blaze said which didn't amuse Blake and cause her to throw a book at blaze at his crotch as it cause him to whimper on the impact.

"So blaze does any of this reminds you of how we met because this brings back a lot of old memories." Blake said as she brought out a tiny box and put it on blaze head so he can grab it.

After a couple of minute later blaze grabbed the box and got up holding onto his crotch while taking a seat facing the black haired faunus. After a while of looking at the box he opened it and was surprised to see what it was that was inside the box.

"Wow Blake this is ama-"

"Guys, guys guess what!" yield a certain blond that came rushing in to tell them the news.

"Yang quiet down were in the library." Blake said as she tried to recover from the sudden outburst.

"So yang what is it that got you so excited?" Blaze ask smiling at his fellow fist brawler.

"Owen Blaze Valentine do you know what tomorrow is."

"Nope." Owen said with a smug on his face.

"Well I will take a wild guess and say that it is rubies' birthday." Blake said surprising Owen that he forgot his little rubies birthday.

"Yes it is and I got 12 tickets for all three teams to go to the white fang x concert tomorrow for a surprise for ruby." Yang said as she showed them a stake of 12 tickets in a black and white checker pattern with a big red x on the middle of it.

"The white fang x, what type of music do they play." Ask Blake with little interest while Owen was drowning at the idea of going to a concert.

"Well I will tell you that they do soft rock, heavy metal, alternative rock, rap, and some hip hop/boy band rock."

"Well if that you mention rock music I am totally going." Owen said as turn into a chibi with heavy rock arm bands and a black muscle shirt.

"Well even though I would love to go to the concert I am thinking that I would stay."

* * *

><p>-The next day-<p>

"I can't believe you actually dragged me out of the dorm yang!" Blake yield as they entered the big concert dome with music from a different band playing.

"Well if you stayed in the dorm with your head in your book you will start growing mushrooms on your head." Yang said as she let go of Blakes hoody.

Blake was wearing a black zip up hoody with a white under shirt, blue jeans with black and white snickers and her signature bow. Yang wore her black t-shirt with a white long sleeve coat with black skinny jeans. Weiss she wore her usual clothing because she didn't care for dressing for the concert because she didn't even wanted to go. Ruby wore a pair of blue jeans with a light weight black sweater with a red t-shirt with her signature red cloak. For team jnpr they wore their usual clothing except for Pyrrha and Nora wore a pair of jet black knee length shorts with white trimmings on the side. For team omen they wore their usual, Owen has venomous red eyes and wears a leather red jacket with jet-black jeans, a white V-neck shirt with black fingerless leather gloves and black military combat boots. (I know he sounds like Dante from dmc.) Merissa has jet black hair with dark brown eyes and wears ripped jeans with burn black metal shin guards and wore a white shirt with a navy-blue coat that has her family crest of three center pointed spikes with metallic threading and metal tip boots. Emilee has straight blond hair flowing to her shoulder blades, she wears military green pants with a blue shirt that has her family crest of a setting sun in red to orange to yellow. Nick has light brown eyes, messy bluish gray hair with a plain white shirt with his family crest of two broken shields and wears a black leather jacket with jeans that has chains leaking out the side of his pants and he wears black boots.

* * *

><p>-Back stage of the opening act concert-<p>

"Yo guys are you ready for the big show tonight because as your producer I am dying to see the crowds pumping their fists and rocking out to the music." Said Max the white fang x producer while he was smoking a blue dust cigarette.

"Yeah were all ready for the concert except for Nexus and Ventus are taking on the phone with a guy for a couple of minutes."

"Hey Alison are you still worried about Ventus and nexus being brothers and both of us are sisters that we would end this with a big fight?"

"No that's not it at all Oum I am just worried that the band will break apart with the phone calls they both have been having." Alison said as she oddly takes out two daggers and started twirling them like drum sticks.

"Yeah I am pretty sure the phone call will end the band." Oum said with a sarcastic tone while she pointed out what Alison was doing which cost her to stop.

"Shut it at least I know how to hold back my obsessions unlike you with your bow-cycles." Alison said before the other two members returned which cause Alison and Oum to rapidly hide their weapons.

"Okay guys we just finish talking on the phone and the person on the phone is going to be here for the show so he can talk to us." Nexus said as he grabbed his guitar with Ventus even though he never said a word. "One more thing Max after this concert we will take a break for a while as our vacation because we all are going to a special school so let's make this a grate night."

"Yeah! Wait what!?" yield Max, Alison, and Oum in unison.

"N-nexus what are you taking about going to a special school you don't need to go to school like the others." Max said trying to convince nexus to stay.

"Actually you see Ventus has went to school and has gotten straight A's." Alison said as she pulls out Ventus last report card.

"Alison why do you has Ventus report cards?" Oum ask seeing a bag full of report cards.

"Ventus told me to hold on to them so he can stay on a straight track."

"Okay so what if Ventus did went to school, what else can he accomplish right now? Besides you are still on a-."

"Sorry Max we are on now so this will continue after the concert." Nexus said as he signals the band to start moving to the stage.

* * *

><p>-On stage-<p>

"Yo what's up city of vale, how is your time right now?" the crowd cheered as the band got to their destination on the stage. "You all know who we are but let us hear you all scream our band name!" nexus yield as the lights died down and the crowd was cheering the band name.

(Just listen to I stand alone by god smack, afterlife by avenged sevenfold, anthem of the angels by breaking Benjamin, art of breaking thousand foot Krutch, city of sin by escape the fate, dance with the devil by breaking Benjamin, seize the day by avenged sevenfold, down with the sickness, famous last words by my chemical romance, god hates us by avenged sevenfold, Helena by my chemical romance, into the night by Santana, my demons by starset, pitiful by sick puppies.)

-In the crowd with Weiss not amuse with the song selection-

(I stand alone)

"I can't believe this is the type of music you two listens to!" Weiss screamed trying to get her voice loud enough for the others to hear her.

"Yeah listen to the music and feel the vibration of the loud amps rock the ground." Yang said as she was taking the entire concert on video in her scroll.

"I got to admit this music is really awesome!" Nora screamed while she became the only person being lifted to the air.

"Hey Owen does the lead singer looks familiar, because he looks like someone I know."

"Yeah it does seem like I have seen him before."

"Hey what are you two talking about?" ruby ask knowing that no one has actually seen the singer or the band in live person to actually know him. "You know I can actually tell you all of his and his band features."

"Really ruby it seems like you know a lot about them."

"Go ahead ruby I actually want to know more about this band." Blake said as she keeping an eye on the lead singer.

(Afterlife)

"Well you see the drummer name is Alison hearts she is 17 years old with brown hair with light blond streaks reaching to hey lower back, she has dull orange eyes and she usually wears a green vest with a red and blue under shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans and blue shoes. The basses Oum hearts is Alison twin sister with dark brown hair reaching to her shoulder blades with purple streaks with a shadow colored purple shirt with a black long sleeve sweater underneath, a pair of navy blue jeans with a pair of 2cm wedged boots. The other two I don't know their names but they do have a name that they go by the guy with the messy greenish-bluish hair goes by "Aparctias", he has venom green eyes, pure jet black ripper jacket with a white shirt with green stripes, a pair of baggy jeans and a pair of blue and neon green sneakers. (Anthem of the angels) now the leader goes by "the royal valentines" he has white hair with clear white eyes, he usually wears his black trench coat that has white symbols along the arms and a big symbol on his back, he also wears a pair of oblivious shadow blue jeans with three white lines going across the legs, he also wears black steal toe combat boots." Ruby said as the others except for Nora and yang were looking at her in surprise that she actually knew how they all look like.

"Uh ruby how do you know how they all look like and know all their names?" Jaune while the others saw ruby trying to hide a pair of binoculars behind her.

"Well I'm just guessing from the clothing their wearing right now." Ruby said with a little blush barley showing due to the darkness and the stroking lights in the room.

(Art of breaking)

"So you are one of those super fans that will do anything to know about the entire band." Ren said with a plain face showing that he has actually got use to the music now.

"You know I actually do know the lead singer." Pyrrha said surprising the group besides Weiss and Owen. "Yeah you see he happens to do the open ceremony in all of my tournament battles."

* * *

><p>-Back on stage after art of breaking-<p>

"Yo vale how is your time?" nexus said as the crowd went wild. "Good because I got something to say and that is that after the concert this will be the last because the entire band is going back to school and one more thing today is a special girl birthday and her name is Ruby Rose so happy birthday and enjoy the show." Again the crowd went crazy when the entire band started to play their own piece of the birthday song to ruby as nexus made her way to her.

* * *

><p>-Back to the crowd-<p>

"Oh my god, Yang how does he know today is my birthday?" Ruby ask while yang turn to her.

"Well how do you think I got the tickets, he is a really good person in person." Yang said as she picked up her little sister into a death hug.

"So then you must be Ruby Rose, you are a lucky girl because I never did this before so then Ruby Rose how old are you now?" nexus said as he appear right behind both of the sisters surprising them.

"O-o-o-oh h-h-hi there mister royal valentines I am turning 16." Ruby stuttered as nexus pulled out a little present for ruby.

"Go ahead and open it when you guys go back stage at the end of the concert." nexus said as he turn around to see Blake and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing back to the stage before Blake could say anything.

* * *

><p>-Back on stage-<p>

" Okay everyone this is the last song for today and it is called seize the day." Nexus said as he turned the lights to a light red, blue, green, and white colors. 'I hope Blake liked her little surprise right now.' Nexus thought before started to sing.

* * *

><p>-At the end of the concert back stage-<p>

"Hey Alison do you need help with the drums?"

"Yeah I just need to put the kick drum on the lift to the bottom of the stage." Alison said as they both began to carry the kick drum to the lift.

"Hm, oh hey there ruby these must be your friends and hello there yang, ice queen." Nexus said as the rest turn to Weiss.

"Hello x looks like your still trying to composite for something."

"Really you're going there have you seen yourself in the mirror Ms. Board."

"Whoa there what's with both of you look like both of you got on the wrong foot there." Yang said breaking the electricity circuit between Weiss and nexus.

"Well you see in one of our tours her uncle tried to kill me and the band because of our faunus heritage." Nexus said as he gave Weiss a death glare in which she returns before Alison broke in.

"Come on you two that was only three years ago and you two have been on each other's throats ever since."

"I have to agree with my sister and that you two should make up already and –

"Oh my god its Alison and Oum." Yang said as she went around to them and ask her questions to them. "Alison how old are you and Oum?"

"Were both 17 but were only separated by 10 minutes." Alison said as Oum was taking shelter behind nexus.

"Hm Oum you okay."

"Yeah just not good around sudden outburst of fans."

"Okay, so what about the rest of you guys I believe I don't know your names." Nexus said as he looked to team jnpr and team omen but the "o" from omen and "b" from rwby not there.

"Oh right well this here is Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and lie Ren and there team jnpr, this team is called omen and their names are Merissa Ling, Emilee Parker, and Nick Makarov, but it seems like two people are missing." Ruby said as everyone started thinking for where they are.

"Hey were over here."

"Yeah some people where asking as to why you kissed me." Blake said as she looked at the lead singer.

"Well can you guess as to why I did kissed you hm?" nexus said as Blake was getting closer to the singer.

"Well I can guess but I already know and I got to say I missed you too nexus." Blake said as she gave nexus a big hug surprising the others that she actually knew his real name.

"Yo nexus what about me I don't get a greeting?" Owen said as he killed the moment of the two friends hug.

"Hm, it's to see you too Owen you know Ventus is here, yo Ventus come in the family reunion!" nexus said as Blake and nexus let go of each other as Ventus fell from above them. "Well Ventus how was the air up there and any news for today?"

"The air is getting more moisture so there is going to be rain in 3, 2, 1, and now." Ventus said as thunder struck near by causing Blake, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss to jump to the nearest person at the sound of the thunder clap. "What's wrong not a big fan of loud noise?"

"Not really it's just that was way too close for comfort." Ruby said as the others heard grunting and choking noises.

"Blake let go your choking me." Nexus said as everyone can see that Blake had him in a death hug.

"Yang I can't breathe." Owen said as the others can see that yang was suffocating Owen between her bosoms.

"Well what do we have here, were not interrupting are we Mr. Valentines?"

"Nope, not at all professor Ozpin but I didn't thing you will be this early." Nexus said as he finally loosen Blakes grip from his throat.

"Hm, so what's the story between you two Mr. Valentines, Ms. Belladonna?" said a familiar straight voice.

"There's nothing special between them just longtime friends whose one is scared of lightning claps" Owen said though yang's bosoms.

"Hm I see, well then nexus are you and the band ready?"

"Yes indeed Mr. Valentines are you all ready?"

"Not yet, I haven't told the rest of the band." Nexus said as Blake was still in his hands. "Yo guys get over here I got to tell you guys something." Nexus said when he turned around already there.

"Nexus we have been here for a while now so what is it?" Alison said as she notice Blake in a cradle position.

"Right so the important people are here and the news is that we are going to beacon academy so that's why I told you two to pack your things." Nexus said as the others except for Ventus, Ozpin, and Ms. Goodwitch were surprise.

"Wait nexus why do you want us to go to beacon we don't even have weapons." Alison said as she notice that nexus pulled out Oum bow-cycles and Alison twin daggers.

"Come on you two wouldn't think that I knew that you two have weapons." Nexus said as he handed there weapons back to them and notices that Blake has fallen asleep in his arm. "You got to be kidding me!"

"Hm what's wrong nexus?" Pyrrha ask as nexus turned around.

"Blake just fell asleep on me and that she's using me as a pillow again." Nexus said as the others snickered at nexus miss fortune.

"Well then are you four ready to go to beacon where you will train to become hunters." Ozpin said as he took a sip of coffee from his mug.

"Hell yeah were ready as ever just give us directions to where to go and we will be there." Oum said with little emotion so she can try to sound cool.

"Wait one question where are your two weapons?" Jaune ask as the others look for an explanation.

"Well Ventus has his weapon on his back and for me my weapon is probably already at beacon." Nexus said as the others notice a folded weapon on his back.

"So then I see you are ready so then let's head off to beacon." Ozpin said with a hint of sympathy for the leader of the new students. "One more thing your rooms are not ready so you will sleep in my office."

"Actually I think I am going to sleep with Blake seeing that she still has a death grip on me." Nexus said as the others could see Blake head on his shoulder sleeping.

"Come on there's no way I am letting him sleeping in our team room!" Weiss said as Ozpin looked at her with a look that said just deal with it.

"Come on I'm pretty sure nexus isn't that bad." Jaune said while Ren nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>-Back at beacon in teams rwby room-<p>

"So then that's how you and Blake met each other."

"Yeah for real I am still laughing at Owens mishap with her claws." Nexus said as he took a seat on Blake's bed with her in his arms. "You know Blake was never the type of person to just go to concerts so I'm guessing that you three dragged her there."

"So why is it that you and Ventus became a band and to why both of you are willing to risk your lives for other people?" ruby ask as nexus was searching his thoughts for the answer.

"Well it's like this my mother was a huntress and I wanted to follow in her foot steps and also cause our heritage are known as the defenders of peace and so we protect people who can't protect themselves." Nexus said as the others looked at ruby at the last part that were her exact words.

"Well it's good to know that there's someone that isn't selfish about life even Blake is in peace with her cat nap."

"Hm, why did you say that?"

"Well we actually know that Blake is a cat faunus." Ruby said as yang started making her way to her bunk.

"Wait so you three knows that Blake is a faunus?" nexus said as everyone shook their heads. "Well then look like I can do this." Nexus said as he open his mouth a little to put on the tip of Blakes cat ears.

"Gyah! Nexus what the hell?!" Blake said as she realize that she's bake at the dorm room as the others snickered at her reaction. "One more thing why am I back in the dorm?!"

"Okay for the first one was so I can wake you up and the second one was because I carried you back here." Nexus said as he started stretching his arms.

"That still doesn't give you the right to wake me up like that!" Blake said as team jnpr and team omen came bursting in.

"Yo what's with all the yelling in here? And please don't tell me yang is on here period." Owen said as yang leaped into the air in Owens direction to tackle him in a bear hug.

"I am not on my period and if I was your testicles wouldn't work anymore." Yang said with a hint of joking/maniacal/seductive tone which cause nexus to catch the hint between them.

"Hey so what is it with the yelling in here and can you keep it down." Said a calm voice which caught there attention.

"Sorry Ren, Blake just woke up with a jolt and is made at what nexus did." Ruby said as Blake started to turn a little red from the information.

"You mean whenever someone bites on the tip of her ears? And if you're asking I read everything on cat faunus." Ren said as he held out a book on all faunus species. "Well then if you wouldn't mid keeping it down in here." Re said as he turn around to his teams' room.

"Okay ruby who else know that Blake is faunus?

"Only the three teams." Ruby said a little nerves when she heard the sharp tone in nexus voice. "Well I'm off to bed good night." Ruby said as she pulled the covers over herself.

"Well I have to agree with the dunce tomorrow is a school day and we have much studying to do so good night." Weiss said as she too pulled the covers over her head.

"Hey Owen do you want to sleep with me tonight?" ask yang as she was still sitting on Owen.

"Sure besides my team kicked me out of the dorm room tonight so I was thinking of crashing in here." Owen said smiling that he got somewhere to sleep.

"Okay besides I need someone to keep me worm tonight." Yang said as both of them got to the bed. "Oh one more thing, Blake don't have too much fun tonight."

"Not funny yang me and nexus are nothing like that." Blake said as a little blush started creeping up on her face.

"You know you two are going to cuddle during the night." Yang said as Owen started moving his hands toward yang's side.

"Come on yang time to sleep." Owen said in a light yawn as yang looked over to the hot head.

"Okay, but Blake remember he told us everything about you when you were a kid." Yang said as she laid her head on Owens shoulder and both fell asleep instantly.

"You just had to tell them about the sleep over didn't you?"

"come on the sleep overs were fun like when over got scared of the movie we saw when you were 9." Nexus said as he hugged Blake from behind which she stiffen in an instant.

"Let's just go to sleep, I don't want this night to get any worse." Blake said as nexus pulled Blake and himself onto the bed.

"Okay but remember I am a cuddlier." Nexus whispered into Blake's ears when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down with him.

"Nexus I swear if this ends badly I will never forgive you." Blake said as she didn't hear a sound out of nexus which cause her to turn. 'Really, like always he always falls asleep whenever I'm like this.'

"Yup because I am always sleepy and you should get some rest Blake tomorrow's a school day." Nexus said with his eyes still close while he put his chin between Blake's cat ears which she tried to suppress a giggle when it made contact.

"Yeah well just don't do anything on me tonight or in public." Blake said as she started rolling with the situation she was in and fell asleep holding onto nexus.


	2. chapter 2 old acquaintance

**Hey if you haven't figured this is my first fanfic and Rwby doesn't belong to me nor the music played in the story, every music title belongs to their respected owner and rwby belongs to rooster teeth.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 long time never seen: unexpected actions<p>

'Man I don't remember when I slept like this before but it feel like I'm forgetting something…oh that's right I am finally at beacon with the others.' Nexus thought as he heard the sound of flashes. "You know if I hear another camera flash I won't be tempted to destroy those scrolls of yours." Nexus said as he opened one eye to only see darkness.

"You know I haven't heard you like that since we were 10." Owen said as he pulled the sheets off of Blake and Nexus to see that their legs are intertwined.

"Well wake up you two, we got school today and nexus your team is being introduced right now." Yang said as Nexus and Blake both jumped out of bed.

"Shit, forgot about my team introduction!" nexus said as he put on his boots and black trench coat. "Well I will see you guys as the cafeteria." Nexus said as he jumped out of the window.

"What is it with you two and jumping out the windows?" Ruby ask as they all looked at Owen as he tried to jump through the window.

"Don't look at me, Nexus was the first one to do this and I thought it looked cool so I just do it for fun." Owen said as Blake realize that she didn't have her bow.

"Hey have you four seen my bow?"

"I don't know"

"Here it is. It was on top of your book case." Ruby said she handing the fabric to Blake which she instantly put on after she pushed everyone out to change into her uniform.

* * *

><p>-In the cafeteria-<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen today and so forth we will be having a new team enrolled into beacon with the team name "nova" and so respect them with the same respect as with other." Goodwitch said as three out of four members of nova stepped next to Ms. Goodwitch.

"So what's with them are they from a different school or what and what's with their silent looks?" ask an annoying meat head.

"Hey Ventus were nexus?"

"I don't know, he was supposed to be here by now."

"Nexus is going to be here in a couple of seconds, he over slept with his girlfriend." Oum said as the others ignored all the questions being thrown at them until they heard shouts from outside the cafeteria.

"Coming through, watch out, behind you, watch your head!"

"Look likes he woke up in a hurry but its looks like he is forgot something." Alison said as nexus burst through the door trying to skid into a stop but ended having to stop by stomping to the wall which cause a web crack.

"Nexus, I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't know how fast I was going are you okay!" ruby screamed as she enter the mess hall.

"Yeah I'm okay just a little shock at your speed." Nexus said as he noticed stairs he was getting.

"Yo Nexus what took you so long to get here, and why was ruby dragging you here?" Alison ask as nexus gave them a non to happy look at them.

"Well pretty good until I heard you said that Blake was my girl-"

"It's the royal valentine and the rest of the white fang X!" said the entire girl population in the cafeteria pulling out there scrolls to take pictures of the band.

"Well took them long enough, well might as well get to nexus side." Oum said as she vanished to Nexus side.

"Hey make some room we need to talk to Nexus about this morning." Yield a hot head from across the cafeteria while bursting a small flare into the air.

During the ruckus professor Ozpin walked through to nexus and the rest of team nova to get the crowd attention. "Ladies and gentlemen please settle yourself, Nexus valentines, Oum hearts, Ventus valentines, and Alison hearts are not here as special guess there here as students so go ahead and they are just going to be students and that's it." Ozpin said as he pulled Nexus to a side to talk with him.

"So what do want to talk about Ozpin?" Nexus said as Ozpin lead him to the outside of the mess hall.

"Nexus do you know why I have offered you this chance in life to come to beacon?"

"Yeah like I know that you had Crow, Ironwood, and Lucifer spying on me for ten years since that incident." Nexus said as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"Exactly Mr. Valentine ten years ago you almost killed the witnesses that are against faunus rights but there was something or should I say someone there to stop you."

"Her name is Blake belladonna, the girl that stop the beast within this young demon." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Ah Lucifer I thought I smelled the stench of death and of a pervert, and for the last time I am not a demon." Nexus said as Lucifer walked out from the shadows wearing black dress pants with red symbols, white t-shirt with a black dress coat with a white cross on the back.

"Yeah, yeah that's what they all say but you Nexus are like me just like your-"

"Don't you dare bring up his name and compare me to that poor excuse of a father!" Nexus screamed while Lucifer smiled at nexus jet black aura leaking out of him.

"Now, now Nexus there's no need for violence like that especially since we have something you need."

"Lucifer you should know that it is never wise to mess with my kind."

"That's enough you two, now then back to more important matters nexus we need everything you know about the white fang." Ozpin said as Nexus sigh when Ozpin mention the white fang.

"All I know is that they're going to attack at a random time in the near future and that they have been stealing paladins from atlas. It's sad really I thought that they would at least come up with a better plan than what they're doing right now." Nexus said as he shook his head in memories of the Intel from an inside source.

Ten minutes later after telling all the information to Ozpin and sending Lucifer crashing through several pillars after insulting his heritage for being the weakest kind out there.

"So Nexus what was it that Ozpin wanted to talk with you?" ask Ruby when Nexus enter the cafeteria.

"Hm, oh nothing of your concern just about the tournament coming at the end of the year." Nexus said as they both started to move to a seat next to team jnpr, omen, and the rest of team rwby.

"Hm, oh hey Nexus there you are we got two questions to ask you." Said Owen as Nexus and Ruby took a seat Ruby next to Weiss and Nexus next to Blake.

"Okay go ahead ask any questions you want." Nexus said as he saw the evil glare in Owen eyes.

"Okay this one is from Jaune asking how, can you sing with different voices."

"Okay well I actually do have a natural singing voice but with the other songs I put aura into my vocal cords to alter my voice, so next question?"

"Okay last question and this is from Merissa, how did it felt when you were sleeping with Blake?" at this point at the question Blake and nexus weren't at all faze by it.

"Well just like when we were kids felt like sleeping with a cat." Nexus said as Blake started to blush as she remembered that whenever they slept together she would usually purr in her sleep.

"So you too aren't shy or at all a little awkward when it comes to sleeping with each other?" ask Nick as his pupils dilated when Nexus looked at him.

"Not really but I can actually see something in you like a pup." Nexus said as Nick stated to sink into his seat trying to hide from Nexus stairs.

"Hey I got a question to ask you guys."

"Okay what is it?"

"Who's the guy over there with the gray armor?" Nexus said as he pointed a thumb at Cardin's team.

"That's Cardin him and his team are the school bullies." Jaune said as they heard a little cry.

"Poor velvet she's always targeted by Cardin's team." Pyrrha said as nexus got up from his seat.

"Hold up Nexus if you're going to fight Cardin right now I would consider not because there's a chance that you will loss from him." Owen said as Nexus shrugged his arm off his shoulder and started walking. "Huh like always you are as arrogant as you were a kid."

"Hey guy look at this her ears are real"

"H-hey stop it, it really hurts." Velvet said as she saw a shadow behind team Crdl.

"Hey how about you four stop picking on her."

"Hm, who in the world are to giving the rights to tell us what to do?" ask dove when Nexus just place a smile on his face.

"The names Nexus and I would consider letting go of velvet." Nexus said as Cardin's team started standing up with a smirk on their faces.

"Hm, listen here Nexus you cannot beat my team because we are the stronger team here." Cardin said as he punched Nexus right in his face.

"You know they said you're the bully but really this is pathetic, this is a real punch." Nexus said as he sent Cardin to the wall while he caught velvet from Cardin's grip. "You okay velvet?"

"Yes thank you Mr. Valentine." Velvet said as she went off into a distance from the fighters.

"Now then, who's next?" Nexus said as he saw the rest of team Crdl pulling out there weapons to battle him, as nexus just got into his respected fighting stance.

-At the entrance of the mess hall-

"Uh Ms. Goodwitch aren't you going to stop this?" ask Blake as she kept an eye on the barrage nexus was giving to team Crdl.

"No I am observing if the rumors are true about Nexus and that day."

"You mean the incident ten years ago?" Blake said as she remembered all the screams from Nexus outburst and damage Nexus did to the human witnesses.

"Yes and I believe that you were the one to stop him before he actually did kill someone." Goodwitch said as three members of team Crdl were sent flying to the wall next to them.

* * *

><p>-Nexus fighting Cardin-<p>

"Dame It, why is it that you are protective of faunus?" Cardin said as Nexus ducked under his mace and upper cut him right at his ear.

"Like I said it's all your kind fault that we are acting like this because I am a faunus and this is for the other faunus population." Nexus said low enough only for Cardin to hear before kneeing his guts and grabbing his chest plate. "Now then time to finish this fight." Nexus said as he raise his fist for a punch to Cardin's face.

"Nexus that's enough!" Blake cried out stopping nexus fist just inches away from his targets face.

"Hm, right sorry about that Blake I still got the feeling that I have to teach people to stop treating us like real animals." Nexus said as walked to Blake and thought that he forgot something. "Oh yeah hey Ventus blow a little wind so the floor can be clear of the dust debris." Nexus said as Ventus made a small air wave to clear the floor seeing that there was a flow-crater behind Cardin. "Woops looks like I forgot to hold that last attack back." Nexus said right before Blake smack him right behind his head.

"Nexus you still the idiot that I remember." Blake said before giving Nexus a kiss on his cheek

"Aw thanks your still the silent type I remember." Nexus said as he gave her a one arm hug while they both forgot about Ms. Goodwitch presence behind them.

"Well then Mr. Valentine the rumors are true about your strength."

"Hm what that, that's nothing it's just me setting a point to that dumbasses." Nexus said as Blake covered his mouth because of his language.

"Well then Mr. Valentine, professor Ozpin will be expecting you to show you cooperation with all the events in the school and remember the music room is always open to your practice and anything else you need." Goodwitch said as she dismiss herself from the mess hall.

"Well then that was a thing."

"Which one?"

"The part when Blake kiss you in front of the entire female student population." Yang said as Nexus can see the eyes of the shocked male and female students including Weiss was shocked at what they did.

"Yo Blake didn't know you had a boyfriend with you." Said a yellow figure from behind.

"Hm, oh hey there Sun, Nexus isn't my boyfriend he just my friend since we were kids that's all." Blake said as Sun looked directly at Nexus still holding onto Blake.

"Okay then tell me what's your name." Sun said as he held a hand out for Nexus.

"The names Nexus Valentine nice to meet you Sun." Nexus said as he shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure and may I point something out." Sun said as he pointed to Nexus arm around Blake's waist.

"Hm, oh right." Nexus said as he let go of Blake. "So Sun what type of weapons do you have?"

"This here is my trusty staff that turns into duel wield gun-chucks and what about yours?" sun ask as he pulled out his weapon.

"Well until I get my weapons from Ozpin I only have oblivion, my duel wield 50cal desert eagles with a shock charge attachment." Nexus said as he pulled out oblivion from inside his coat.

"Wow Nexus I didn't know you were heavily armed." Yang said as Nexus put both his guns away before pulling out a small pill bottle.

"Hey Nexus what's with the pills?" ruby ask as Nexus pop one into his mouth.

"Hm, these? There nothing just a formula to keep my aura under control and it's to also keep my temper under control." Nexus said as the others can see a small amount of blood leaking from his mouth.

"Uh Nexus why are you bleeding?"

"Yeah it's kind of odd that started bleeding all of the sudden."

"Hm, oh yeah the pills I take has a side effect that's make the person that takes it bleed for a while." Nexus said as he notice Blake staring at him. "No Blake."

"What I wasn't thinking of anything." Blake said as a deep blush started to form.

"Yeah right remember I know you better than anyone." Nexus said as he started to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"Hold up, what is it that cause Blake to blush like that and what is it that's in the pill to cause you to bleed?" Ask Yang as Nexus handed Weiss the pill container for her to read the content of the pills.

"Well you see Blake has a."

"Nexus don't you dare tell them." Blake said in a dark tone.

"Blake want to."

"Nexus I swear I will kill you." Blake said as she let her aura start leaking out.

"Drink my blood so she can read my memories like I can do. With. This." Nexus said as he quickly take a small amount of blood from team omen, jnpr, and rwby except for Blakes into a small capsule.

"What the, how did you manage to get our blood without use noticing?" ask Weiss holding onto the little puncture wound on her neck.

"I can move faster than you think I can." Nexus said as he looked at the blood in the light to see the texture,

"Nexus please don't we have memories we don't want anyone to know about." Ren said as he placed a hand on nexus shoulder.

"Don't worry Ren I only need your information when I need a little black mail when they got something on me." Nexus said as he placed the blood capsule in his secret jacket compartment. "One more thing you guys have never seen me when I'm mad so just a heads up to never get on my bad side."

* * *

><p>-Professor Oobleck class-<p>

"Okay students today we are going to learn all about the kind of faunus there are cauterized in three different kinds. The first is the humanoid faunus which are faunus that can hid their animal traits and blend in as humans. The second is the regular faunus which we already know all about them. And now the last ones are the legendary types that are mostly extinct because of the people that wanted to study there natural appearances that is also there true nature and strength in which they were accidentally killed." Oobleck said as zipped past the room next to Nexus in which he was sleeping with his chair leaning back and his legs kicked up on his desk. "Mr. Valentines this is a place to learn not a place to sleep, now then tell me which kind of faunus is it that has the dragon faunus?"

"The legendary types because there has been nearly to non-sighting of them in all of remnant." Nexus said with him still in the position he's in and with his eyes still close.

"Hm' looks like Ozpin made the right choice to let your team enroll in beacon." Oobleck said as sped to the front of the class so he could continue with his lesson.

'Hm, for some reason I can smell someone I desperately do not want to see.'

* * *

><p>-at the end of school 7:59 at night down at vale-<p>

"You know Cinder I can smell you." Nexus said as he dodged a fire ball hitting the wall next to him.

"I knew you were still alive but the question was why didn't call or say anything to anyone."

"Well you see that's the thing when someone dies there supposed to stay dead besides we broke up 5 years ago, 5 years after I join the white fang." Nexus said as he took a step forward to cinder.

"Well then look like we got a lot of things to catch up on."

"Indeed so tell me how, is the white fang doing?" Nexus said as he vanished then appeared behind Cinder.

"Like hell I am going to." Cinder said as Nexus interrupted her punch and bit down on her neck to draw down some blood as cinder release a moan and a grunt from the fast bite.

-Inside Nexus mind reading Cinder memories-

* * *

><p>"So then cinder what's the plan the boss has for us?" said a mysterious emerald haired girl fiddling with the lighter she stole from Torchwick.<p>

"He said that we have to upload the beacon name information system into our data base and upload a virus into their computers so they won't know we were here." Cinder said as she faced a gray haired teenage boy. "Mercury do you have all the things we need for this operation to commence?"

"Yeah nobody has any idea what's coming."

* * *

><p>-Back to the physical state-<p>

"So you guys have already going to start operation queen?" Nexus ask as he punch two figures in the guts that were heading at him at high speed. "Well I was wondering when you two were going to get here." Nexus said as he injected the two with a red fluid.

"What are you doing here Nexus?" Emerald ask as Nexus pulled out his scroll.

"Really Emerald I thought you would know that I am a student here but the question is, why did they put you two amateur in a risky situation?" Nexus said as he started dialing a number.

"So what you're going to call the cops on us?" Mercury said as he launch his knee at Nexus only for Nexus to shoot him with a shock bullet.

"Easy there kid I'm not calling the cops just calling an old friend and by the way you are going to live the liquid I gave you three is only render you semblance useless for a few hours so I would consider leaving before I decide to freeze all of you." Nexus said as the three struggled to get into a safe distance from Nexus.

"Hello?"

"Hey Adam it's me we need to talk about something."

"Sure where at?"

"The usual place by the docks on Sunday 9:30 p.m. sharp." Nexus said as he hung up his scroll and shot his gun at Mercury at the back with a shock charge.

"Son of a." that was all Mercury said before Nexus shot him in the back again.

"That's for the 5oo lien you still own me!"

* * *

><p>-In the hall outside of team Rwby dorm room-<p>

"Man I wonder is there anything for me to do right now." Nexus said to himself trying not to think of what happen down at vale.

"Hey so Blake tell us why is it that you wanted Nexus blood?"

"Hm well, well looks like I can keep myself occupied for right now." Nexus said before he felt a tap on is shoulder.

"Excuse me but are you Nexus Valentine?"

"Hm, oh hey there velvet is there anything you wanted to ask me?" Nexus said as he was surprised to see Velvet.

"Yes there is I was wondering, why is it that you helped me earlier?" Velvet ask as she placed a hand on one of her ears trying to listen to the conversation with Nexus.

"Well its common sense that helping someone in a little trouble to see there is people out there that are willing to help others in danger with no reward." Nexus said as they both heard Rudy shriek from behind the door.

"Ewe, Blake that's disgusting, why do you have to drink it right in front of us!"

"Well looks like I should stop this."

"Hm yes indeed well I will see you tomorrow Mr. Valentine." Velvet said as she started to walk away to her dorm room as Nexus walked into the girls' dorm room seeing that the girls were in there pajamas and Blake meditating and seeing that Ruby is trying to hide her eyes not wanting to see Blakes little action and to see Yang and Weiss watching with interest.

"Dame I can't see what is in nexus pass ten years!" Blake said as she heard a slight chuckle.

"Well looks like you are still trying to do the trick the hustler sold you." Nexus said as the girls focus their attention on Nexus.

"Nexus how long have you been there?" ask Blake as a blush cross her face.

"Well I was outside your door and I heard you guys talking along with knowing that Ventus gave you my blood so I heard all of it." Nexus said as he took a seat from the desk. "Also one more thing, here." Nexus said as he pulled out 20 lien from his wallet.

"What's this for?" Blake ask as she only look at the bill in nexus hand.

"Well you see I happen to run into the man that cheated you out of your money and took the money he scammed you out of." Nexus said as he heard a "aw" from Ruby.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you Nexus that you actually return the money that Blake lost."

"Eh, not really I mean he probably stole it from someone else." Weiss said as yang pulled out a cylinder from the box that was on her bed.

"Hey Ruby we got mail from dad." Yang said as she pulled out the cylinder to show everyone while Ruby sped over to try to grab it.

"Oh something from home!" Ruby said as her arms wieldy tried to grab the object when Yang shook it a little to let a black roll fall to the floor while it started moving until it turned into a dog. "Spike!"

"It's a dog!" said Weiss, Blake, and Nexus said out loud as Blake jumped to the top bunk where Yang has jumped down to read the note that has fallen to the floor with Spike as he started to lick Ruby's face.

"it's said that dad has to leave home for a while so we have taken care of spike until one of dads friends picks him up." Yang said as Nexus started to stare at the dog.

"You think we are…going…to...keep...this…adorable little doggy yes we are, yeas we are." Weiss said as Nexus was surprise to see the heiress actually making baby talk to the dog.

"So you have a dog, cool." Nexus said as spike leaped to his lap. "So how long have you had Spike in your family?"

"Well we had him since Ruby was born and been with us ever since." Yang said as Nexus started to pet spike on his stomach.

"Yup spike is our little boy and he is really loving."

"Hm, well I need to get some sleep, see you guys tomorrow." Nexus said as he felt Blake leaped to Nexus shoulders.

"Hey uh Nexus can I sleep in your room tonight, I don't want someone licking my face when I'm sleeping." Blake said as Nexus had a blank stare on his face.

"Sure I am needing to ask you a question anyways." Nexus said as he heard spike bark and felt him clime on his leg. "Stay spike you got three girls that would love your company besides you need to stay here." Nexus said as he started to walkout the front door with Blake still on his shoulders.

"Well looks like we have the room for the three of us now."

"Yeah I'm also surprise that Nexus was still carrying Blake on his shoulder like that out the door." Ruby said as spike jumped on Weiss bed to lay with Weiss and Ruby as Yang saw Nexus scroll on Blake's bed.

"Hm looks like Nexus forgot his scroll." Yang said as she flipped it to the main screen. "Hm needs a password."

"Yang are you trying to see what Nexus has on his scroll?"

"Yup I am actually curious of what he does on his scroll." Yang said as she started typing in passwords in to the scroll. "Hm you guys have any ideas of what the password might be?"

"Well the scroll has a hint displayed on the screen in black writing." Weiss said as she picked up spike to eye level.

"It's says to the girl I promise to."

"Well try typing in Blakes name that the only one we know that Nexus knows." Ruby said as she took out her scroll to take a picture of Weiss and Spike playing with each other.

"Really I bet you 10 lien that it not Blakes name." Yang said as she typed in Blakes name and the screen lock was unlocked. "Dame it I hate it when you are right!"

"Yay so I get 5 lien." Ruby said as she pick up the scroll from yang to see that there was a picture of Blake kissing Nexus on the cheek in a Christmas sweater. "Oh my god Blake and Nexus looked so cute when they were kids!"

"Hm Nexus as a schedule on his scroll." Ruby said as she pressed the memo icon. "Wow he has everything pack in."

"Hold up Ruby let me see that." Yang said as Ruby handed her the scroll. "Hm, looks like he has a meeting in the old docks in the edged of vale."

"Wait a minute the old docks let me see that." Weiss said as she grabbed the scroll. "Right here the location is in the destroyed district of vale."

"You mean the place that has the most crime rate in all of vale?"

"Yeah and right here it's on the week end, so you want to follow him on Sunday?"

"Yeah!" yield both Yang and Ruby in sync.

-In nexus room-

"Wow Nexus your room is actually bigger than the regular dorms." Blake said as she sat on Nexus bed.

"Yeah I'm actually surprised that they got everything ready in my room." Nexus said as he can see his guitar, piano, music sheets, and his two weapons.

"Well I'm going to shower right now so Blake go ahead and check out the books I have in my shelf."

"okay." Blake said as Nexus started to head for the shower. 'Hm I never knew that Nexus has a large variety of books and I mean half of these books I have never heard of.' Blake thought as she picked out a book called 'living with a black heart'.

A couple of minutes later after Nexus finish his shower only to see Blake asleep with the book in her hands. 'Huh, just like old times Blake.' Nexus thought as he put the book on the night stand and place Blake under the sheets and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You know Nexus you actually act different around her."

"What do you want Lucifer?" nexus said as he undo Blakes bow.

"You know what I want." Lucifer said as he took a step toward Blake.

"Lucifer I swear on my mother's grave that if you do anything and I mean anything I will hurt you." Nexus said as his eyes started to turn light blue.

"You know Nexus people say that your eyes are so white that they can pierce the soul but there are only the lightest shade of blue in human life to only appear blue." Lucifer said as he started eyeing Blake. "So this is how she looks like, the little girl that saved you 10 years ago."

"Yes now then Lucifer you know the anniversary is only a month away shouldn't you come up with a way on how to kill me?" Nexus said as he let out a little mist could out of his mouth.

"I should but for some reason I feel like this girl can handle you." Lucifer said as he walked toward the door.

"And if Blake can't what then?"

"Then the only way is to kill you." Lucifer said as he faded into the shadows as Nexus can feel that he is gone he lightly rubbed Blakes cheek just to hear her purr.

'I hope I can overcome this situation before I actually hurt you Blake.' Nexus thought as he got into the bed only to be met by Blakes head on his shoulder.

The next couple of days came out to be really boring for Nexus and his team the only good part was that Spike came out of team rwby dorm and started to roam on campus while Ruby and Weiss tried to get him back to the dorm room before Port saw him. The only thing that was great for Nexus did was that he actually got a chance to fight Pyrrha in a one on one battle and ended in a draw.

Sunday 9:30 p.m.

"Yo Adam glad you can make it." Nexus said as Adam came to the end of the docks to meet with Nexus.

"You still need the Intel and the only reason I am doing this is because you are paying me to do this." Adam said as he handed the data chip to nexus. "One more thing the white fang are going to release an attack of grimes on the school so I would consider to keep an eye open on the grime population."

"Yeah and you know were being watch right." Nexus said as he heard guns being cocked and pointed at them.

"Looks like we are going to clear our traces on this place so I believe you can handle this." Adam said as he just started walking to the crowd only for them to make way from him.

"Yup looks like I can actually get a beater work out." Nexus said as he sped toward the crowd for only for them to be knocked out in mere seconds. "Looks like I can't be satisfied with these little fight I wonder if I fight Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, or maybe Oobleck I don't know I will think of a way to satisfied my hunger."

In a distance someone not known by anyone was spying on Nexus. "Hey boss looks like the beast within nexus is finally going insane from being contain for ten years."

"Indeed and looks like we have to act fast so we can get him to our side and change the world so it can be back as the way it once was." The man in white said before fading into white smoke along with his partner.

-Back at beacon in Ozpin office-

"Ozpin I got the intel from my inside man and they're going to launch an attack with grimes in a unknown time so I would consider this and send some scouts to search the forests for a unusual amount of grime population."

"I see so then tell me Nexus has you battle hunger started to settle?" Ozpin said as Nexus gave him an evil grin.

"Nope and remember this is me that's want this part of me gone and in this just call me Rage."

Inside Nexus mind. 'Really I lent you my body whenever we go to meet with Adam and you just came up a name right now?"

'Hey shut it unlike you I can actually win battles with ease.'

'Yeah but remember we share the same body and you don't even know how to fight you just fight with the instincts that we were born with.'

'Really thin how was it that I beat all of them without breaking a sweet.'

'Because you mainly use the semblance we inherited from mother and you rely on it too much.'

'Fine so what if I actually use it to much.'

'You know what I'm taking my body back and it's because if we use the semblance too much it always put a strain in our body aura connection.'

'fine but remember this nexus in one month I will have control for the entire night and I think I will have fun with that Blake girl of your.' Rage said with a mischief grin on his face.

'Like hell you will!' Nexus internally said as he punch rage in the face dead center.

Back to Nexus physical form with Ozpin knowing what nexus was doing. "so Nexus do you know what you going to do next month with the blood moon coming out along with the wolf in you?"

"I am going to need to ask crow a favor and he's behind me isn't he?"

"Yes I am and I know what you're going with this Nexus and it will take me a while to get the materials." Crow said as nexus started to think of a way on how to handle the little cat problem.

"Oh yes Mr. Valentines I have a request." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his coffee. "I would like you and Ms. Belladonna to play a song at the dance that is next month."

"What you want me to sing on the day of the blood moon?" Nexus ask as Goodwitch came into the room with Blake behind her.

"Professor Ozpin, Blake has a request to ask you involving Nexus." Goodwitch said before noticing nexus not in a really good mood. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No so what do you want to ask Blake?" Ozpin said as Blake was surprised to see Nexus in Ozpin office.

"Hm, oh yes you see since Nexus I really don't have anything to say." Blake said as she tried to dodge the stairs she was getting from nexus and crow.

"Hm, okay then Nexus you are excuse until tomorrow and if you wouldn't mind please accept the offer." Ozpin said as Nexus walked out of the room with a dark shadow behind him.

"Now then Ms. Belladonna what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Okay I want to know is why did you let Nexus enroll into beacon and I want to know the real answer." Blake said as Ozpin figured that she was starting to come up with conclusions about nexus enrolment.

"Yes well you know Nexus mother died when he was 5 years old right?" Ozpin said as Blake was shocked to find out someone knew about Nexus lost that wasn't in his family or herself.

"Yes I knew because he came to me when all this happened 3 years before the incident involving the blood moon."

"Yes well do you know what Nexus is then, because we appear to be missing all the information about our own recent fighter?" Ozpin said as Glynda pulled out Nexus subscript and was completely blank besides his name, gender, height, hair color, eye color, and birth date.

"Well you see Nexus wants to keep everything secured so no one can find out anything about him, but tell me why did you let nexus enroll?" Blake said as crow was starting to understand Nexus situation he's concerned with for the following month.

"Well that you see was his decision because of the words he told me when he said that it was the word he said to the friend he had when he was little." Ozpin said as he noticed a smile on Blakes face and on crows face.

"Huh he always liked to say that to inspire people to keep on fighting for what they believe in."

"Yes well that was true but the way he said it to me was because he wanted to protect people he loved and to show what a true hunter is on the battle field but Blake do you know who nexus mother is?"

"Yes his mother's name was Jessica Valentines." Blake said as she didn't get the question.

"Yes well that's one of her names but her true names is actually princess Glaciem and that mean Nexus is a prince." Ozpin said as he surprised Blake, Glynda, and Crow about what Nexus is.

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me that Nexus is the prince of a thousand year old story!" Crow shouted to know that nexus family is actually a legend.

"Yes and that his mother was a powerful huntress before she was removed from her throne by the people that wanted them dead for their power." Ozpin said as he took out a picture of Nexus mother in her early teens.

"You were close to her weren't you Ozpin?" Crow ask as Ozpin just put the picture back into his desk.

"Blake the reason why I let Nexus enrolled into beacon is to see if what his mother left for him will not kill him." Ozpin said as everyone wasn't sure on how to respond to that answer. "Now then Ms. Belladonna I believed it is time for you to head back to your dorm room."

After those words Blake left the room to join in on what nexus was doing in Ozpin office and to see why Nexus was piss at. After walking to the nexus dorm room she heard a low piano song played and on instinct on hearing it she started to wonder if talking to Nexus would be alright. When Blake walked in the room she only saw Weiss playing the piano looking at the song sheet that was displayed on the stand trying to mimic the way the song was supposed to be played but couldn't see how the song was played until she stopped playing altogether.

"You know Weiss, Nexus made that song when he was 7 and he only know how to play it in a special way to make it his only original song." Blake said as Weiss saw that Blake was standing on in the door way with little tears coming from her eyes.

"Oh uh Blake what are you doing in here and why ae you crying?" Weiss said as moved away from the piano.

"Oh it's just when Nexus played that song he made it with the feelings he wanted to feel and did it to just make people know what he wanted them to know." Blake said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "So Weiss have you seen Nexus I need to talk with him about something."

"No I haven't I came in here to see if you were in here when I saw the old piano still in top condition." Weiss said as she looked over the other piano music sheets to see that there all complicated to play.

"Of course he takes care of it was his mother's piano and she gave it to him when he was 4 years old when she saw him play one of her music sheets."

"I see, so why it is that Nexus has a lot of music sheets that are more like a story tale for little children?" Weiss ask as she flipped through more music sheets.

"Well that you see it's because."

"It's like that because there supposed to represent the meaning of life" Nexus said as Blake and Weiss saw him with a blue dust cigarette lit in his mouth.

"Nexus didn't knew that you smoke and when you said that the music was supposes to represent the meaning of life then why do they sound different then you expect." Weiss said as she looked through the papers again.

"that's because you are playing it reverse the papers I made it one was made backwards and I am going to ask why are you in my room." Nexus said as he threw the cig into the trashcan and waited for an answer.

"Well I'm here because I was looking for Blake to see if she was okay with the little fever she has." Weiss said as Nexus can see the snot tissues in the trash bin.

"Well looks like she's okay right now, and now then can you leave I need to ask Blake something." Nexus said as Blake looked confused and Weiss looking impatient about Nexus behavior and walked out the room.

"So Nexus what did you want to talk about?" Blake said as she sat on one edge of Nexus bed as he did the same.

"I want to talk about the little scene that was in the office right now." Nexus said not making eye contact with Blake.

"Oh so uh is that all you want to talk about?" Blake said while she shifted around uncomfortably.

"That's not all I wanted to talk about."

"Oh so what else is there?" Blake ask getting more uncomfortable with Nexus odd behavior.

"I wanted to talk about the dance next month Ozpin ask me if I can do a song with you and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing the song with me." Nexus said as Blake look more confused in the situation but came to her senses.

"Yeah sure but Nexus why is it that you're asking me you love to sing so why are you asking me." Blake as Nexus places a hand on her hand.

"That's because next month is the blood moon and that's why I am asking you right now." Nexus said as Blake started to leaning toward Nexus.

"Nexus I am sure everything will be fine as long as you can keep control." Blake said as Nexus placed a hand on Blakes shoulder thinking only if it's true.

"Blake if only things can be different with for me and my life so we don't have to suffer from this." Nexus said as he felt Blakes hand on his face.

"Nexus if things would have different for you then I wouldn't have seen you again and be in this school with you." Blake said as her face started to get closer to Nexus as both of them close their eyes before they both embrace each other as yang burst in shaking them out of there trance made Nexus fall to the floor.

"Her Nexus have you seen Owen around I need to copy Mr. Ports homework." Yang said as she saw the blush on both nexus and Blake face then grew a big grin. "Didn't knew I was interrupting something well sorry go back to what you two were doing." Yang said as took out her scroll and took a quick photo of the two with a big blush on both of their faces then ran off shutting the door behind her.

"Well uh I think I will be going to bed right now." Blake said as she went to the bathroom to change into her night gown.

"Yeah me too." Nexus said still on the floor as he was trying to forget what just happened before getting into bed as Blake came out of the bathroom heading straight to Nexus bed with a blush still on her face.

"Blake let's just try to forget what just happened and try to get some sleep." Nexus said as Blake just place her head on one of the pillows trying to fall asleep like Nexus but they both met the cruel with the fate of not being able to sleep.

"Nexus can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you going to be alright next month?" Blake said as she rolled around to face Nexus.

"I don't know but I am going to need time to find out a way on how to deal with it." Nexus said as he turned to Blake and placed a hand on her head dignifying that everything would be all right.

"Okay but remember Nexus you're my prince and I have seen you do things that were harder for you even when you were younger." Blake said as she placed a hand on Nexus face.

"You know what I am going to kill Ozpin for telling you that I am a prince but for now let's just try to get some sleep." Nexus said as he pulled Blake toward him as he held Blake tightly around the waist as the thoughts of the following month popped into his mind.

"Nexus, do you still remember the promise we made ten years ago?" Blake said as Nexus felt the only thing he actually knew on her.

"Yeah I always remember it 'cause of the necklace we both have." Nexus said as he pulled out a white crystal shard that is shaped like an ice crystal. "And it feels like you still have the necklace on you too Blake."

"I never take it off because I never wanted to forget about you nexus." Blake said as she took out her black crystal that is shaped like an ice crystal but with her family crest engraved on it.

"well then looks like we never broke our promise and looks like we are going to need so practice on this song for the dance." Nexus said as Blake placed her head on Nexus chest with a small smile on her face.

"yeah and Nexus its actually nice to have you in my arms again after these ten years but remember this if you embarrass me tomorrow I will make sure you will never have kids like Owen." Blake said as Nexus just kissed her on the head.

"No promises." Nexus said as both of them went to sleep with their necklace tangled around each other.

Outside of Nexus dorm room door someone was listening on their conversation thinking that they were going to be there for a while.

"Sun, what are you doing?" ask a blue haired teen when he walked up behind Sun surprising him.

"Oh uh hey Neptune I was just walking by." Sun said thinking the teen would fall for the lie.

"Oh okay, then why are you just waiting in front of nexus dorm room with a cup on your ear?" Neptune said as he figured out what sun was doing. "You were spying on Nexus and Blake because you jealous aren't you Sun."

"W-what no how can be jealous of a guy that been friends with her since they were kids, knows everything about her, smart as here, and share the same bed with her." Sun said as he lowered his head showing that he was indeed jealous of Nexus relationship with Blake.

"Sun how about you just go ahead and tell Blake about your feelings so she can know how you fell about her and see if she would take you instead of nexus." Neptune said as he placed a hand on sun said which cause him to smile and would take the chance if he gets one.

"Thanks Neptune but the question is why are you out here in the hall?" sun ask as Neptune turn to one direction to where Weiss was standing with a smile on her face.

"Well looks like you and I got one person were chancing for to win their hearts." Neptune said as he started walking to Weiss direction waving at here.

'You know what Neptune your right I should just be like you and take the way I should but right now I have to build up the courage to do so.' Sun thought as he started to walk to his room.

-back at team rwby room-

"Looks like we miss our opportunity today."

"Well it is your fault for setting professor ports class on fire with that little stunt of yours!" Weiss screamed as Owen and Yang both try to suppress there laughs from the prank they did.

"Uh guys a little help." Ruby said as everyone saw her underneath a pile of books.

"Come on Ruby try to crawl out of there cause were in a little situation own said as he tried to finish the last of ports work which is what kind of grim can fight as a human swordsman and has no external bones as a shield.

"See what you guys got us into i don't even know this answer, lets ask Nexus for help i seen his GPA and its off the scale." Weiss said as Yang couldn't help but laugh at that idea.

"Sorry princes but i think Nexus is a little busy with a cat right now."

"Well then i think i am going to turn in and as Ventus help tomorrow." Owen said as everyone got to there beds while Owen left there room leaving a note of paper with his family crest which no one notice and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's my second chapter and I would like to hear you thoughts and please leave a review for the third chapter that will come out in random times.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there this is the third chapter and I know my friend Jocelyn is reading my stories and I am going to ask you guys what I ask her, tell me your thoughts in this story.**_

_**Rwby and the songs in this story doesn't belong to me the rights belong to their rightful owners.**_

"Man this day can't get any worse can it?" Nexus said as Yang kept on teasing him and Blake about yesterday night.

"Come one you two just be the valentines you hide." Yang said as everyone groan and Nexus starting to get tired of the jokes.

"Well now that you think it has been 7 years so I'm guessing the cat missed her nip of purr joy." Owen said as he made a fire formation of cat ears while the others groan at that joke.

"I swear Owen if you want to live I would consider stop making the jokes you too Yang." Nexus said as both of the jokers just laugh at his threat. "Owen remember what happen to Zack when he got me pissed?" Nexus said as Owen turned paler then Weiss skin.

"Who's Zack?" ask Ruby as the others agreed and got suspicious.

"Zack is our little brother from a sibling of six." Nexus said as the others were surprised that Nexus has three other siblings that they didn't knew about.

"So what happened to Zack?" ask Jaune with a little fear in his voice.

"Don't really know I haven't seen him in a couple of years, probably still has crutches." Nexus said as the others turned pale or for instance Weiss looking transparent as they heard about Zack misfortune.

"All students please come to the front of the school for a special guest appearance, at this moment all classes are canceled for today."

"Hm looks like I don't have to kill someone today." Nexus said as Blake just pinch the tip of Nexus throat which cause him to fall back as the others laugh as Nexus pulled out a bag of catnip and threw it to Blakes face as her eyes dilated when it hit her face. "Well that will slow her down for a while."

-In front of the school main entrance-

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me!" Nexus said as he dropped Blake as he saw someone he didn't wanted to see.

"Ah Mr. Valentines it's always a pleasure to see you." Said the figure as he walked out of the helix carrier.

"Nexus, salutation!" said a little girl with orange hair.

"Hello there penny why are you guys here?" Nexus said as a figure came out of the carrier behind Ironwood.

"Well I need you to train one of our new recruits, his name is-"

"Zack Blot valentines!" Nexus said as the figure turn pale and tried to run back into the carrier. "Oh no you don't get back here!"

"Wow hold on Nexus I don't want to die right now I still got about….16 years left in me!" Zack said as Nexus dragged him by the collar and threw him out from inside of the helix carrier making him hit the ground face first as everyone saw a 17 year old male with dark neon blue hair, navy green cargo pants, a white shirt with a navy green bullet vest, and black military boots.

"Well then looks like my time is over right now."

"Not so fast ironwood you still haven't explained why you brought him here." Nexus said as Zack was placed in a camel clutch position and was struggling to get free.

"Ah yes a course, I need you to train our new operative so that he won't lose his life when he first step into the battle field." Ironwood said as Nexus lets go of Zack and walks over to Ironwood.

"So you want me to train him to handle the battle situation that's coming up and not have him killed right?" Nexus whispered low enough for ironwood to hear his question.

"Well he is your brother I am pretty sure he can survive your training and not get killed but all means necessary I would consider crushing him." Ironwood said as Nexus grew an evil smile on his face.

"You know I can hear both of you right and hell no, I am not going to be trained by my brother!" Zack yelled as penny just patted his head with much care.

"Zack you know you are weak and this is the only way to train you even if it kills your but if you die, can I have your bullets collection?" penny ask as Zack just got up and tried to run but got caught by Owen and was put into a head lock.

"Come on Zack, where's your training spirit, you are a valentine and you need to be roughen up a bit. Okay any asshole that can hurt Zack will get 100 lien from me, Ventus, and Nexus to get a total of three hundred lien!" Owen said as everyone grew an evil smile and got there weapons ready as Zack pried himself out of Owens grip and started running for his life.

"I am actually putting down 200 lien on my wager." Nexus said as Owen put his hand in the air and shot a fireball into the air saying the hunt has begun. "I hope Artemis well help Zack survive for the ongoing year." Nexus said as he heard a scream that he recognize automatically then smiled as he picked up Blake that was still knocked out though to the catnip earlier and walked off to the dorms.

-Back in team rwby dorm room-

"You're an ass Nexus." Blake said as she sat down on her bed and stared at Nexus with a disappointing look on his face.

"Yeah I know but this is the only way for us to practice for the dance that is only 20 days away." Nexus said as he pulled out a notebook and pen.

"So what type of song are we going to do for the dance?"

"Don't know but I was considering doing a love song."

"That would actually be great if only you know how to make a love song." Blake said with a small smile Nexus noticed and took that as her way of saying "sing a love song then."

"Really Blake, what about the love song we made when we were kids?" Nexus said as Blake just blush as she remembered that song and that both of them almost got caught by Blakes dad when he burst into her room hearing noises.

"Uh Nexus do you remembered what happened that day right?" Blake ask as she saw Nexus smile at the memories.

"A course I do and I got to admit the way you dad face looked like was priceless. So why not do the song?" Nexus said as he brought out an old worn-out sheet of paper with a title MY IMMORTAL.

"Okay it would be nice to play that song after 9 years." Blake said as she took the paper and started to sing as Nexus was amazed that her singing voice shifted from a young teen to a full mature women in an instant.

'Man I never noticed that Blake really have changed these past 7 years.' Nexus thought as he sat next to Blake on her bed.

"Hey Nexus I was thinking instead of guitar we do it as a piano and violin." Blake said as Nexus snapped out of his thoughts and agreed to the decision.

"Yeah that would really be great, time to show everyone that Ventus and I have a hint of classical music but how about we add the guitar at the end?" Nexus said as Blake leaned towards his shoulder.

"Sure, you know nexus if this song plays perfectly we'll make people think about life and real love."

"Yeah and Blake."

"Yeah?" Blake said as she felt a leathery wet substance slide up her cheek.

"You know that you smell like vanilla." Nexus said as he lightly bit on Blake's neck which cause her to uncontrollably moan and blush to his action.

"N-n-nexus s-stop this i-isn't like y-y-you." Blake said as Nexus placed her on her back still biting on her neck.

"I can't help it Blake you know that vanilla is my weakness."

"Nexus please don't tease me like this." Blake said as Nexus saw that she was madly blushing and had tears in her eyes.

"Hm, okay then looks like I will go ahead and move onto dessert." Nexus said as he locked lips with Blake causing her to stiffen then moan into his mouth before breaking for air.

"Hm Nexus was that?"

"Yup, that was a kiss as in the one we didn't do last night." Nexus said as both of them just stared into each other's eyes before they heard the door opening coming in was Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Owen, and Ventus carrying an unconscious Zack.

"Looks like you owe us a total of 400 lien." Yang said as the others can see that Nexus was on top of Blake as Yang noticed she grew a smile on her face. "Well looks like we actually interrupted something, don't mind us we were just passing by."

"Hm what are you talking about?" Nexus said as the girls just thought Nexus was being an idiot. "Oh you mean this nah this was an old reflex training I did to Owen."

"Oh you mean this." Owen said as he tacked Yang onto the floor and started tickling her non-stop.

"Owen what are you doing, stop that, stop that!" Yang said as she tried not to laugh.

Well then looks like he still acts like a kid." Ruby said as all of them heard a low audio moan coming from them.

"Well looks like there at it again." Weiss said as she grabbed a bucket of water and got ready to douche them before Nexus grabbed the bucket from Weiss. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Well I am the oldest so it's my job to handle this." Nexus said as the room suddenly turn cold until they saw that Nexus dropped the now ice-cold water on the two love birds.

"What the hell Nexus that water is too fucking cold!" Yang said as Nexus just smirked as Owen lit himself to dry the room.

"Wow Nexus it's about time you showed your semblance." Owen said as he got up and sat on Yang's bunk.

"Wait a minute I thought that Nexus semblance was to predict all attack movements." Ruby said as Nexus, Owen, and Ventus just smile at her conclusion on his semblance.

"Well I don't really use my semblance because it puts a strain on my body." Nexus said as he started rubbing his shoulder while lifting it to let everyone hear a popping sound like someone or something just snapped a tree trunk in half.

"Ewe Nexus that's disgusting." Ruby said as Nexus just popped his other shoulder.

"Sorry but with this you all are probably got to get use to it."

"So Nexus what is your semblance?" ask Yang as the rest of the team started to wonder what it is called.

"My semblance is called everfrost." Nexus said as the rest of team nova and omen came rushing in.

"Hey what's going on in here we just heard yelling from the other side of the school." Alison said as she walked in and stood next to Ventus smiling.

"Oh nothing Nexus just froze the water and poured it on Yang and Owen." Ruby said as everyone eyed Nexus.

"Don't worry you will get used to it." Alison said as Nexus just took a seat next to Blake who was still smiling about the kiss she had.

"Okay so then team rwby got to Zack and where did he go?" Nexus ask as everyone saw a blinking outline of Zack on the floor.

"I think you're looking for this?" said a figure dressed in black holding a pale Zack by the collar and growing a smile as the others except for Nexus started backing away as they saw him with a sword that had a demonic skull on the hilt. "Nexus you better keep an eye on this little punk."

"Yeah, yeah just put him on the floor Lucifer." Nexus said as Lucifer dropped Zack on the floor with little to no care at all.

"Well then looks like it's time for me to turn in my report, I will see you at the dance Nexus as well as you Blake belladonna." Lucifer said as he started walking to the entrance of the school as everyone heard nexus growling.

"Nexus are you alright?" ask Blake as she placed a hand on Nexus and sense that his semblance was turning his skin cold.

"Man how I would love to kill him right now." Nexus said still growling as everyone stared at him as his k-9 teeth started growing.

"I got this." Ventus said as he grabbed Blake and hugged her which cause Nexus to jump at Ventus.

"Get your hands off of her!" Nexus yelled as his face was met with the barrel of Ventus combat scythe which cast a black light when he pulled the trigger as the flash cost everyone to be temporarily blinded.

"Sorry about that Blake, Nexus would only attack when agitated and I had to use you as bait." Ventus said as everyone's eyes readjusted from the dark flash.

"Filius protestant portabat!" Nexus said as everyone saw black gun powder on his face. "Thanks Ventus but could you not use Blake as a meat shield next time."

"Wasn't planning to." Ventus said as he lets go of Blake as she went to grab a wet towel for Nexus.

"Uh Nexus what is it that you just said?" Ruby said as Nexus finish wiping the powder off his face.

"Oh nothing you should be concerned about." Nexus said as Weiss sat down on her bed and grabbed a translation book.

"What he said was son of a protestant, okay ruby you shouldn't listen to what Nexus said it is not for your ears." Weiss said as she threw the book to the ground, on impact they heard a grunting noise.

"Oh yeah forgot that Zack is here well if you need me I am going into the garden for a while oh and Zack you are going to stay in Ozpin office until he gets you a room." Nexus said as he jumped out the window then headed to the garden.

"So uh Ventus what's in those bullets you use to cast a light like that?" Ruby ask as Ventus folded his weapon and placed it back on his back.

"I don't really know, Nexus gave me these bullets a year ago and there making is unknown." Ventus said as he popped out the cartridge and let it flow to the bucket next to him burning a bright red as him and the rest of teams left the room before saying there good byes.

"So Blake who was that guy in black and how does he knows your name?" Yang ask as Blake laid down on her bed with the music sheet above her.

"I don't know but for some reason I have a feeling that he is not what he seems." Blake said as she heard a guitar melody in a distance. "Well looks like Nexus is playing his guitar in the garden now."

-In the garden 11:00p.m.-

"I thought I would find you here."

"Hm, oh hey there Ozpin, what are you doing out at this time of night?" Nexus said as Ozpin sees a white plant in Nexus hand.

"Well I was just thinking if I should give Blake the bullets you told me to give her when I told you about her months ago." Ozpin said as Nexus put the plant underneath the tree and stared at the full moon.

"Yeah give the bullets to her I wouldn't want her to live with the fear of someone like me killing anyone so I would let her kill me." Nexus said as he pulled out a sheet of paper with his family crest on it. "I can't believe that I think that I can kill him even if I am a higher breed then him."

"Nexus I believe that you will overcome this situation even if you think you can't." Ozpin said as he placed a hand on Nexus shoulder.

"You know what Ozpin you are right and that's why you are my favorite uncle even though my grandparents adopted you into the family." Nexus said as he pulled out a red dust cigarette and lit it.

"So then Nexus what are you and Blake going to sing on the day of the dance?"

"Were going to sing an old song we made when we were kinds and to think that she actually agreed to sing it after 9 years we made it." Nexus said as he walked back to his room after saying his good nights to Ozpin.

-In nexus room-

"Man I can't believe after all this year's my scares are still not healed." Nexus said as he slid his hands all over his chest and stomach feeling all the scares on his body. "Good thing nobody knows about this especially Blake because if she did she would have a mental break down and started asking all sorts of questions about what I have done these past seven years. And I'm talking to myself again." Nexus said as he pulled down his shirt and laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling as he heard a knocked on the door. "It's open."

"Hello there Nexus."

"Oh hey there Pyrrha, what are you doing up this late?" Nexus ask as he can see that Pyrrha had a concern look on her face.

"Nexus why is it that you kissed Blake?" Pyrrha said as Nexus gain a blush but made it disappear in an instant.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you do because I walked in on you and Blake enjoying each other." Pyrrha said as Nexus just grew a smile on his face.

"Well then did you enjoy the show?" Nexus said as Pyrrha just blush from his comment.

"Well I'm just asking, why don't you just kiss her in front of everyone else?" Pyrrha said as Nexus just sighed at the words he would do if he think of a way to actually do it.

"Well that's because I am Nexus Valentines, the royal valentine, and the lead singer of the top band in remnant, and because other people expect me to be someone I'm not." Nexus said as Pyrrha smiled at what he said.

"Well then Nexus who are you, what are the things you love to do?"

"Well I am a guy that loves to make people smile, I'm an artist, I love to make music, I am a big book worm when it comes to unknown books, and I am a big nerd when it comes to weapons like ruby except I have lost all I knew about myself ten years ago." Nexus said as Pyrrha never seen Nexus open up like this.

"Okay then what happen ten years ago Nexus?"

"I don't want to talk about it and its also classified information."

"Oh well then I believe it's my time to go now I will see you later." Pyrrha said as she walked out the room leaving the scent of sadness Nexus knew too well as he tried to keep himself from thinking of that day.

'If only my heritage never been built then I can find a new way to be with Blake but for now I will just play my part in life and try to find another way out of my nightmare called life.' Nexus thought as he closed his eyes and found himself thinking about Blake and all his life with her.

During the time the dance was getting ready Blake and Nexus has been getting closer to perfecting the song and to each other while the others thought that both of them where getting more into each other than before as a joke Yang tied Nexus and Blake hands together for a whole day but to them they didn't mind.

-Back stage of the dance-

"Hey there Blake, are you ready?" Nexus ask as he handed her a cup of punch and sat right next to her dressed in a black suit.

"Yeah but I got to say I am a little nervous right now." Blake said as Nexus caught sight of Blake wearing a black dress with a choker and a lighter color of purple on her bow.

"Don't be just go with the flow just like when you randomly sang the song on the street when we made this song." Nexus said as he placed a kissed on her cheek. "Also we got to keep our relationship hidden from the others."

"Yeah but nexus I got to ask you this, why is it that you aren't acting crazy right now?" Blake ask as Nexus unbuttoned his dress shirt to reveal a metallic body harness.

"I had a friend of mine build a harness to control myself on the blood moon and for now this will only hold up for an unknown amount of time so let's get this over with." Nexus said as he buttoned up his shirt and gave the mic to Blake. "Remember you are the singer and you never looked anymore beautiful then the first time we met."

"Right." Blake said as she Kissed nexus on the lips and walked on the stage where Ventus was with his violin dressed in a black suit.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight performance is going to be Blake belladonna, and the white fang x playing an old song they made." Ozpin said as he left the stage with a smile on his face as Nexus started playing the piano in a smooth but meaningful remedy.

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you will just leave

You presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cry I wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I fight away all of your fears

And I held you hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me by you resonating might

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face its haunts, mine wants pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cry I wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I fight away all of your fears

And I held you hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But thought your still with me

I been alone I'm alone" there at the long note nexus has gotten up and played in sync with the rest.

When you cry I wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I fight away all of your fears

And I held you hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Me

Me" at the end Nexus hit a few low keys to signify that the song is over as the crowd cheered and clap that the song was a success.

-In the crowd-

"Weiss are you okay?" Ruby ask as she placed a hand on Weiss shoulder.

"A course I am okay." Weiss said as she wiped away a tear.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because of the song you dunce that was a perfect mix of classical and whatever Nexus plays."

-Back stage with the band and Blake-

"Wow that song was great I never thought that you of all Nexus can make a song that goes well with the piano and the violin and mix it with the rock style music we do." Alison said as they heard a knocked on the door.

"It's open!"

"Hey there you guys your performance was perfect." Ruby said as she saw that Nexus and Ventus has changed from there suits and into their regular attire. "Why are you two in you regular clothing?"

"Well that's because Ozpin put us as guards for the dance." Oum said as she pulled out "raid" her bow-sickle and headed to of one pillar to oversee the crowd.

"Yeah we heard that one of the students are going to pull a prank and release a pack of premature beowolves." Ventus said before his scythe into an assault rifle with a select fire and an optic sight as he climbed another pillar and blended with the shadows.

"So that means you and Alison are going to be on the ground for patrol." Yang ask as she tried to find Ventus on one of the pillars.

"Yeah but I am going to stay out of the fights and probably light one." Nexus said as everyone heard a clicking sound and saw Blake holding Nexus hand.

"No you don't nexus, you are going to dance with all of us." Blake said as she started dragging nexus out the door and to the dance floor.

"You just want me to dance with you don't you?" Nexus ask as he placed a hand on Blake's hip.

"What do you think?"

"Fine but only one dance and I will go out to the balcony." Nexus said as he twirl her around and started moving faster to the music. After a couple of minutes Nexus went to the balcony and saw a weapon pod going out to a distance.

"Looks like Cinder is activating operation queen." Nexus said as he squinted his eyes to see that Cinder was fighting Ruby before she disappear. "Looks like Ruby has found her before she got away." Nexus said before he heard gunfire and arrows crashing in the ballroom.

"Nexus we need your help right here!" Alison said before she was sent flying next to Nexus on the balcony.

"Dame, so what's in there?" Nexus ask as he heard Blake scream for Nexus. "Okay so that sounds bad."

-In the ballroom with 99% of Owen burning a grim-

"Nexus took you long help us out here!" Owen said as he was sent back by the beast tail.

"Mr. Valentines I would be carful that right there is an s-class grim." Ozpin said as he dodge a spike that was sent flying to his head.

"I can see that is called a scorpionoid and I can see that Port had it deliver or tried to deliver it to his class room." Nexus said as he grabbed an incoming spike.

"Hey Nexus a little help!"

"Right I'm coming." Nexus said as he formed two ice blades on his arms.

"Nexus remember don't push yourself too hard the suit crow built for you can't handle that much action in your body." Ozpin said as Nexus stop for a second and attack the scorpionoid head on.

Nexus headed into the battle field called the ballroom to confront the scorpionoid and clashed the ice blades against its arm spikes. Clashes after clashes from Nexus and the scorpionoid nexus notice that his vision has been getting duller.

'Dame this suit isn't going to last any longer I am going to need to finish this.' Nexus thought as he felt a stab at his leg and let out a small scream of pain. "Dame it I need to finish th-." Nexus was cut off when time seem to slow down as he saw the scorpionoid stinger heading at Blake. To him it's like time was moving like a photo frame and his mind went to autopilot and his body jumped in front of the stinger in order to stop it with his hands but pierced him right in the center chest.

"N-n-nexus." That was all Blake said as she heard Nexus laughing which sends a chill down Blakes and the grimes spine.

"Is that all you got, I seen better and by better lets just say that I have seen the nightmare in all, the nightmare that everyone fears, and the nightmare everyone had never thought of." Nexus said as he grabbed the stinger and instantly froze it all far away to the base of the tail as he shattered it into millions of shards. "You call yourself a grim, I am the true meaning of grim!" Nexus yelled as he threw an ice chain and hooked it around the scorpionoid pulled him towards himself and punched it right in the face which cause ice to form at the back of the head with spiked leaking blood from the impact. "Huh looks like this grim can't handle a demon."

"What the, why is Nexus acting like this?" ask Yang as she saw the grim disappear into the shadows.

"That's because that isn't Nexus anymore." Ozpin said as he pulled out a small box. "Looks like Nexus knew this would happened."

"Dame looks like we always miss out on all the fun." Ruby said as she noticed Nexus just standing in the middle of the room. "Hey Nexus what happened in here?" Ruby said as she noticed something wrong with Nexus as she started walking closer to him.

"Ruby watch out that isn't Nexus he's more dangerous then you know!" Yang shouted as Nexus grabbed Ruby by one of her arms and lifted her into the air.

"Hey Nexus put me down!" Ruby shouted as she saw that Nexus eyes were now a darker blue now.

"Aren't you a little young to be at a school that teaches you how to fight grim and others for war." Nexus said as he tighten his grip on Ruby's hand and pulled her closer face to face. "Now that I can see you closer I can see you lost someone that is close to you as well."

"What?" Ruby said as Nexus threw her to one side of the room crashing to the wall on impact knocked her out.

"Ruby!" Yang said as she ran to Ruby's side.

"Okay this is already getting out of hand. Might as well have a little fun." Nexus said as he formed two ice blades on each arm and form an ice chest plate. "Well then is anyone going to fight me?!" Nexus said as he saw Yang jumped up and try to land a punch straight at his face.

"Dame you Nexus, dame you for hurting ruby!" Yang yelled as Nexus blocked it with his bare arm. "Dame why are you acting different!"

"Yang stop, Nexus is a lot more powerful on days like this just don't get him pissed!" Owen yelled as he can see that Nexus pulled back his free arm and got ready to strike. "Shit, hey Nexus take this!" Owen said as he threw a fire ball directly at Nexus.

"Hm, looks like this little bastard think he can still fight me. Well might as well teach him a lesson." Nexus said as he disappear next to Owen and dual slash him on his left side before kicking him in the face.

"Owen!" Yelled Yang as Owen landed on all four

"Don't worry about me, we need a way to keep Nexus under control!" Owen said as he saw Ventus, Nick, Merissa, and Oum heading toward Nexus.

"Okay listen up we are going to attack Nexus from all sides to see if he has a weak point!" Nick said as he pulled out devastation and form it into it lance form and try to bash it to Nexus left leg.

"It's not going to work, Nexus is trained to fight even if you are at his blind spot!" Ventus said as he did an upper slash at Nexus only for him to dodge it.

"I got this!" Yelled Merissa as she pulled out her halberd and slammed it down on the ground and stuck the chunks rocks into Nexus vision. "Quickly that will slow him do-!" That was all Merissa can say as Nexus kneed her in the gut and sent her flying to where Owen was standing and was knocked back down. "Sorry about that Owen."

"It's okay but I think you just gave me an idea." Owen said as he push Merissa off of her and whispered his plan into her ear.

-Back to the fight now with Yang, Alison, Emilee, and team jnpr-

"Dame it, how is it that he can fight all of us without getting distracted on one opponent!?" Yang yelled as she backed away from one of Nexus blades that was swung at her.

"Nexus is self-trained so we don't know any of his moves but this one!" Alison yelled as, she barley slash Nexus to only gain a small portion of his blood. "Got him!" Alison said as Nexus just stood there with his would still leaking.

"Looks like you actually got to hit me, looks like I have to pick up the slack!" Nexus said as he kneed Alison in the face then spin kicked her onto the far wall. "Well then who else wants to fuck with me?" Nexus said as Yang, Oum, Nick, and Ventus opened fired with everything they got at Nexus. "Well then looks like I can finally fight with more power." Nexus said as he formed an ice wall to deflect all the shots.

-Back to where Ozpin and Blake are at-

"Ms. Belladonna I believe this if for you." Ozpin said as he pulled out a revolver with black bullets in the chambers.

"What is this for?" Blake ask as she inspected the gun.

"It's for killing Nexus you moron!" said a voice as a figure took form in between Ozpin and Blake.

"What, I am not going to kill Nexus he has done nothing wrong." Blake said as Ozpin placed a hand on Blakes shoulder and gave her the gun.

"I am sorry Ms. Belladonna but these were Nexus words and he wanted me to give you this gun so that you can kill him." Ozpin said as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah besides he was an ass anyways I mean really he wouldn't even let me control his body for one day!"

"Hold on just tell me this, who is this?" Blake said as the figure got into a salute form.

"My name is rage Nexus A.I.-unit I am basically Nexus weapon when he was working for Ironwood part-time in the past." Rage said as he just disappear into nothing.

"Well then looks like that shut him up." Ozpin said as he placed the device rage was in into his coat pocket. "Ms. Belladonna I would think fast if you want all of your friends to live if not then he will come for you then he will come to himself in his normal form."

There was nothing coming from Blake except tears and low sobs as she let the gun drop to the floor. 'Why, why does Nexus want me to kill him, he knows that I cannot kill him even if I was force to.' Blake thought as she remembered the little talk they had a couple of days ago.

"Hey there Blake I got a question to ask you." Nexus said as he placed a can on top of a wooden pole.

"What's on your mind besides the usual?" Blake said as she grabbed a knife and threw it at the can.

"You know that the blood moon is coming up in a couple of day's right?" Nexus said as Blake just gave him a concern look.

"Nexus is it going to come out like last time?" Blake said as she moved closer to Nexus and gave him a hug while placing her head on his chest.

"I hope that it will come out different but if it does you will try to stop me at all cause right?" Nexus said as he placed a hand on Blakes head and started to lightly rub her head for comfort.

"A course I will nexus I don't want to see you become someone you're not."

"Hm well then looks like I only got this to say." Nexus said as he threw his knife at the can and made it struck the next pole behind it. "I win"

"What no fair you cheated!" Blake said as she lets go of nexus and inspect that her blade didn't even hit the can. "Nexus you used me to control your aim!"

"Nope it just means that I have better aiming then you." Nexus said as he grabbed Blake by the waist and pulled her towards him for a kiss which was met with a book instead.

"No nexus we are not doing it out side." Blake said as nexus removed the book from his face.

"Come on Blake no one will know besides we are at the destroyed district of vale no one in their right mind would come out this far just to spy on two people." Nexus said as he pointed out that the streets where completely abandon and the buildings demolished.

"Well then that means you are out of your mind for bringing me on a date here then." Blake said as Nexus just smile at the comment he has gotten.

"Who is really there is war, hate, insecurity, and bloodshed everywhere so why not just play the part we are born to play." Nexus said as he leaned in closer to Blake and lightly kissed her on the lips in which she returns. "See there are no witnesses here but Blake I was serious about what I said I want you to stop me at any cost when I lose control at the dance and I mean anything." Nexus said as Blake just kissed Nexus to stop making him worry.

"Nexus don't worry I will try anything to help you I promise."

"Ms. Belladonna I would hurry if I were you he seems to get a lot angrier now." Ozpin said as Blake got up and grabbed the revolver in her hand and walked over to Owen and whispered her plan to him as his plan of just attacking Nexus until he gets tired is failing.

-In the Battle field with Nexus handling team jnpr, rwby, omen, and team nova-

"Have I ever told you guys that you all fight like little pests right?" Nexus said as he side stepping everyone's attacks while doing quick slashes to throw everyone off balance.

"Hey guys I got this!" Owen said as he flared up into a solar flare to blind Nexus. "Quickly get to Blake she has a plan!"

Everyone got to Blake before Nexus made an ice dome so he can regain his composure from the blinding light.

"Okay Blake what's the plan?" Merissa ask as she saw that Blake was holding a revolver in her hand.

"Okay so here's the plan, Merissa we are going to need your future sight for this and Nick we are going to need you to use all the binding techniques you know to hold nexus down. But before that everyone you are going to need to keep him occupied until Nick can gather enough aura to do so." Blake said as a tear dropped down from her face.

"Then what we don't know if he will escape from it." Yang said as Blake pulled out the revolver mag and saw that it had six shots none fired.

"At the end I am going to have to kill Nexus." Blake said as everyone stayed quiet until Ventus got up and with his head held low.

"Well if that's the plane then that's means we have to go with it." Ventus said as he dashed to Nexus and slashed at his chest to only scratch the chest plate.

"Come on we got to at least help nexus without killing him." Jaune said as Blake got up and walked over to him and just smiled at him.

"If only that was possible it been ten years with the beast inside him so the outcome is different last time he only destroyed the buildings at the faunus rights event and sent anyone into the infirmary if they got to close to him." Blake said as she took off her bow and just stared at it. "But now we need to stop him so go already." With those words everyone got up and headed to their position.

'I never thought Nexus would have something that would get out of him every ten years.' Ruby thought as she fired several rounds at Nexus to gain his attention.

'Why is it that he been hiding this from us?' Yang thought as she crushed the ice dome to gain a punch at Nexus.

'Looks like there was a real reason as to why Ozpin wanted him here.' Ren thought as he quickly fired at Nexus blades to finally brake them.

'It would have been nice to actually get to know Nexus without having to kill him.' Jaune thought as he blocked one of his punches for Nora to crash Magnhild.

'It would have really been great if you and I were to fight you it wouldn't be to the death.' Nora thought as she jumped back after hitting Nexus on the back.

'So then looks like we fight with everything we got but you are not fighting are you Nexus?' Pyrrha thought as she threw milo at Nexus and started firing at him with everything she got.

'I never thought that I will have to fight Nexus and let him get killed.' Oum thought as she shot three incendiary arrows at Nexus.

'Nexus if you ever survive this I will just tell you that you were always the best.' Alison thought as she stabbed the back of Nexus chest plate before jumping back from his kick.

'I never thought that I will have to fight a team leader that is this powerful and be on the winning team but even this this advantage his aura has hardly gone down.' Emilee thought as she slashed the back of Nexus legs with her triple bladed hand claws.

"Watch out he's going to."

"That's enough!" Nexus shouted as he formed bloody ice blades around his body and ice wind to force everyone back to the wall.

"And I got him!" Nick said as chains from all around Nexus locked him into place and kept his arms and legs separated. "Blake now's you chance, take Nexus down!" Nick said as Blake tried to clear her eyes and aim the gun at Nexus.

"I'm sorry Nexus." Blake said as she fired the gun only for it to hit Nexus shoulder.

"You think that will kill me think again!" Nexus said as Blake fired at his other shoulder. "Wow that one actually tickles!" Nexus said as Blake fired at both of his legs. "Nope that won't work and I see that this mutt here is running out of juice." Nexus said as nick started losing focus and lost a lot of chains as Blake fired at Nexus only to destroy his chest plate. "Look at that you finally destroyed my only protection." Nexus said as Nick lost all of his chains as Nexus started reforming his chest plate but stop all of the sudden. "What the why can't I move and why isn't my ice reforming?"

"That's because I'm trying to take my body back!" Nexus said as a frozen figure formed on his left shoulder and stated holding back the beast. "Blake I need you to fire at my center chest it's the only way!" Nexus said as he started cracking from the pressure.

"Nexus wait there must be another way!"

"There isn't another way the only way to solve this is to shoot me, shoot me now Blake!" Nexus said as he noticed the tears in Blake eyes. "Do it now Blake I don't want anyone else getting killed because of me I don't want to live with the guilt of someone dyeing by my hands. Blake just shoot me god dammit!" Nexus said as Blake looked up to see that the frozen Nexus was shredding tears of the things he has done.

"Nexus just remember that I will always remember you." Blake said as she shot nexus dead center of the chest which cause the frozen and the beast of Nexus to fall to the ground as Blake burst into tears as the others saw that Nexus wasn't even moving anymore as tears welled up in their eyes.

After a long moment of silent with sobs they heard a groan coming from the now supposed to be dead corps. "What the, did you guys heard that?" Weiss said as they saw that Nexus had lifted up one of his arms and placed it on his chest.

"Nexus?" Blake said as she walked closer to Nexus to see that his eyes were hardly open. "Nexus you're alive!"

"Barley." Nexus said as he spit up some blood.

"Everyone nexus is alive!" Blake said as she saw everyone grew a smile and ran toward them to see that Nexus was breathing.

"Okay, okay I am alive but can someone take me to the hospital?"

"Come on just flare up your aura that would heal you, right?" Jaune said as Nexus coughed up more blood onto Blake hands.

"It would if the bullet I gave Blake weren't the same as my aura that neutralize it." Nexus said as he went unconscious as a figure appeared in front of the group and grabbed nexus and placed him on his shoulder.

"What are you doing with him?" Blake said as the others pulled out their weapon and aimed at the dark figure.

"There's no need to fight me." The figure said as he held up his hand and walked into the light to show to sign to start a fight as he transform into a 17 year old girl with white hair that reaches the ground, blue eyes, and blue body armor with red wire trimmings.

"Mizore what are you doing here?" Yang ask as the others looked at Yang with suspicion.

"I came here to get Nexus but looks like my father is going to have to wait until I get this jack ass to the hospital." Mizore said as she walked to the balcony then turned around. "It was great seeing you a gain Yang my dad wanted to talk with you for a while." Mizore said as she winked at her and jumped off the balcony and started running to the closes hospital.

"That was Mizore Kikanna but her other last name is Shinkagi." Yang said as she saw a letter with Mizore family crest on it as yang opened it and started reading it her face started to turn red as she crumble the paper and walked away.

"Well I wonder what that was about and I hope Nexus would be okay." Ruby said as Blake moved to the balcony looking at the moon at a shade of blood red

After a couple of days the teams had heard that nexus is doing great and that the teams can visit in a couple of days. During the past few days they didn't see or hear from Nexus and when they first time they saw him in the hospital they were surprise to see him in a V-neck shirt and jogging pants with a 5 o' clock shadow on his face.

"Hey there it's great to see that you're all okay." Nexus said as Blake and Ruby hug Nexus and crashed on to the bed. "Hey cool down I don't want my wounds to reopen." Nexus said as both the girls let go of Nexus as he laid back down on the bed. "So how everyone doing?" Nexus said as yang went up to Nexus and punched him in the face as everyone started screaming at Yang.

"What the hell Nexus you have been keeping this from us that you are abnormally strong, self-trained to protect your blind spot, and goes crazy every ten years!" Yang said as Nexus got a towel to clean up his blood.

"Now, now Yang there's no need to get angry it was just an accident." Jaune said as everyone tried to hold Yang back before she tried to hit Nexus again.

"Accident my ass, he knocked Ruby out for a couple of minutes and he attacked all of us without even thinking twice!"

"Yang just calm down he di-"

"That's enough!" Nexus screamed as everyone jumped back from the sudden outburst. "Look, Yang is right."

"She is!?" everyone shouted in surprise to hear Nexus tell someone that there right.

"Yes she is. There's a reason as to why I didn't tell you all of this and that has to do with the incident-"

"Ten years ago." Said a man standing in the door way as Ruby and Yang were surprised to see him.

"Uncle Crow!" Ruby and Yang shouted and went for a hug.

"Hey there crow how it been?" nexus ask as Ruby and Yang stop in their tracks and looked at Nexus.

"Wait a minute how do you know our uncle, Nexus?" Ruby ask as crow just walked toward Nexus and inspected him.

"We know each other because Ozpin sent me to spy on him after the incident ten years ago." Crow said as he pulled out his scroll and stated to look up Nexus medical history.

"Okay but can someone please tell us what happen ten years ago because that's the only thing we have been getting from you for the last minute or so?" Weiss ask as everyone just stared at Nexus and Crow.

"Might as well tell them nexus." Blake said as Nexus just left out a sigh.

"Might as well. Okay then let's see ten years ago was the first time I have gotten on a state I called bloodlust, but I wasn't looking for blood. The form is when another mind of mine the faunus in me wants to fight and kill who ever loses in my battle. The place it all started was at the first faunus rights movement I went to and it all went to hell. When the first ray of the blood moon hit me I blanked out and all I know is that everything around me was destroyed and the humans there all of them were sent to the hospital most of them were sent into comas and the others ether scared or in the infirmary for rehabilitation." Nexus said as everyone heard a low faint scream in a distance. "After a while after the blood moon had finish I had heard that the ones sent into comas has died from the image that was left of me wanting to kill all of them."

"Well who was the one that stopped you?" ruby asked as Blake moved a little closer to Nexus.

"Blake did she was the only one that stopped me even though I would have said that was the most stupidest thing someone could have done but for some reason it never seem to cross my mind to say that she could have died doing so." Nexus said as he sat up and grabbed a glass of water that was on the stand right next to his bed.

"Wait a minute what about your mother if she knew this would have happen why did she sent you out there so late?" ask Merissa as nexus lowered his head as well did Ventus, Owen, Zack, and Blake as the room fell silent.

"Okay, why are you, all so quiet all of the sudden?" Ask Pyrrha as Nexus lifted up his head to face Ruby.

"Ruby you heard what the beast inside of me said to you right?" Nexus said as Ruby thought back a little bit.

"Yeah he said that "you lost someone dear to you as well." what does that mean Nexus?" Ruby ask as Yang stated to understand Nexus sadness.

"Well I believe that you lost your mother Ruby and Yang you lost both your mother and step mother as well." Nexus said as Yang's and Ruby's eyes started to water from the time she has visited the grave of their mothers. "Well get over here you're not the only one that lost your mother." Nexus said as both Yang and Ruby hesitated but went to hug Nexus while spreading tears on his shirt.

"Wait so you're telling us that you have lost your mother?" Pyrrha said as he looked at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen.

"Yeah she died when I was 4 and by then I secretly moved in with Blake and with her parents." Nexus said as he placed his arm on Blakes shoulder.

"So you lost your mother, what about your dad Nexus?" Nora ask as the room turn slightly colder than before.

"Nexus what about your father?" Pyrrha ask as the room started to form ice on the walls.

"I don't want to talk about that fucking asshole." Nexus said as yang and ruby started moving away from nexus as they dried there tears.

"Nexus just calm down there's no need to go on a rampage besides the doctors said that you can't use your aura or your semblance until fully healed." Blake said as she placed her hand on Nexus to try to calm him down.

"Your right, that's why I am getting out of here!" Nexus said as Blake suddenly leaped on top of Nexus to knocked the air out of him.

"Sorry nexus but you cannot get out of the hospital until fully healed." Blakes said as she rolled around on to her back to see that the others were watching with a smile on their faces. "What?"

"Oh nothing it's just that you got on top of Nexus like you wanted to be on him." Yang said as a figure came in through the door.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I had to get Nexus homework." Said the dark figure as everyone saw it was another Blake.

"Okay, why is there two Blakes?" ask Ruby as Nexus balled his hand into a fist and punched the Blake that was on him.

"Owe, gees can't you take a joke Nexus I mean really with that force you could have given me a concussion." Said the Blake that formed back into her normal self.

"Okay you know what I am starting to get really piss." Nexus said as he was about to get up but was cut off with a stack of papers placed in front of him.

"Sorry Nexus I ask Mizore if she can take my form so that I can get your homework." Blake said as Mizore got up and went toward Yang.

"Well then since I'm here why not have a little fun." Mizore said as she kissed Yang and stated dragging Yang to somewhere more private.

"Someone help me! Nexus please stop her!" yang said as Mizore stopped walking to hear Nexus answer.

"Sorry but she does what she wants besides I heard of all the stories that both of you have done." Nexus said as Mizore stepped on it and closed the door behind them.

"So then, are you alright Nexus?" Blake ask as she took a seat next to Nexus.

"Yeah well the good thing is that I don't have to stay in this hospital for that long."

"Really how many more days do you have left in here?" ask Jaune, as Weiss noticed that the doctor's notes aren't in the bin.

"I only got a week left in here." Nexus said as crow decided to flick Nexus on the head. "Hey what was that for?"

"No reason your highness." Crow said as he stepped away from Nexus grip.

"Crow you know that when I get out of here I am going to hurt you, you know that right." Nexus said as crow just walked out of the room.

"Oh one more thing, happy birthday Nexus." Blake said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Blake no problem oh and happy birth day to both of you guys too." Blake said as she went to hug Ventus and Owen.

"Wait a minute why are you guys here if you guys were to go trick or treating?" nexus ask as ruby just started getting a little red on the cheeks.

"Well you see ruby and Blake were worried about you and you still have to pay all of us back because of the beat down you gave us the other day." Weiss said as nexus just groan with the information. "But you have to pay Blake back the most since you made her shoot you multiple times."

"Well it was only supposed to be once in the chest but look like she over did it." Nexus said as he pointed his thumb to Blake as she decided to pull on it only to make Nexus fall on the ground.

"Sorry Nexus I didn't know, how come you don't have the bandages or the needles on?" Blake said as everyone saw that the bandages were perfectly rolled up and the needles discarded.

"That's because he not even a patient anymore he's just staying here as a vacation from the others." Weiss said as she pulled out the doctors notes from the desk behind her. "So Nexus why are you still here?"

"To tell the truth I am just to fucking lazy." Nexus said as he hoisted himself up onto the bed as Blake decided to pinch him on the arm. "Owe hey cool it with that I am still a little sore."

"Well that's what you get when you lie to me." Blake said as she took a seat next to Nexus.

"Well then since I am already up, why don't we head back to the school?" Nexus said as they heard the door open slowly and Yang crawling back in all wet. "Oh hey Yang, how was the little skit you and Mizore did?"

"She….almost…..drowned….me." yang said as Mizore came in with a camera in her hand.

"Well I say that's all for today remember Yang same time tomorrow." Mizore said as she walked out the room and instantly vanish from Nexus sense.

Outside the hospital after Nexus checked out and was stopping by a restaurant when the girls started dragging him away from it. Now back at beacon with Blake covering Nexus eyes, Yang covering Owens eyes and Alison covering Ventus eyes.

"Okay, okay Blake what are you doing?"

"Nothing just hiding something from you, okay ready one."

"Is it something hate?"

"Two"

"Just tell me already Blake."

"Three!"

"Happy birth day you three!" everyone shouted as the triplets saw everyone from beacon in the main ball room and all in customs.

"You know you didn't need to do this." Nexus said as nexus saw Blake in a skimpy cat women suit.

"I know, I know but come on it all three of your birth days so why not celebrate it and Nexus."

"Yeah."

"Please stop staring." Blake said as Nexus tried to regain focus. "I'm only wearing this because I lost a bet against Yang"

"Yup know she has to show off her sexy side and learn to be like this." Yang said as she gave both Blake and Nexus drinks.

"Yang did you put tequila into this drink!?" Blake ask as Nexus saw a pile of tequila bottles on the floor.

"Come on Blake loosen up a bit, look at Nexus he's." Yang was cut off when Nexus gulf down his cup and wasn't affected by it.

"Yeah tequila doesn't affect me." With that the party went on and ended when one in a team passed out and was carried away to their rooms. Including Blake, Owen Alison, and Weiss who cannot hold down there licker.

* * *

><p><strong>okay so here it is chapter three tell me what you think.<strong>

**there are oc's in this story and i only borrowed two from my friend.**

**the ones that are mine is team nova, & team omen**

**my friend characers is mizore, & the one coming out in the next chapter**


	4. just a self fa

**This is an extra chapter I am putting in the story and so rwby nor the songs belongs to me but to their respectful owners.**

"Hey Blake have you seen nexus anywhere?" yang asked as Blake gave her a note.

"I don't really know but he said that he is going to this place for today." Blake said as yang reads the coordinates and grabbed Blake's hand.

"Come on we are getting the others."

"what why for?" because he is probably in trouble right now." Blake said as she make a dash to the mess hall meeting the others there.

-Mess hall-

"Come on guys we are going to these coordinates and no questions nexus might be in trouble." Yang said as everyone got up and readied their weapons and made their way to a dust ship.

-45 minutes later-

"Look theirs nexus lets go." Yang said as everyone jumped out of the ship and made their way to nexus circling around him.

"What are you guys doing here?" nexus ask with little emotion in his voice.

"We're here to help you if there's anyone that if attacking you, why didn't you tell us?" Blake asked as she saw nexus in a suit and a bouquet of flowers.

"hey nexus why are you dressed up for a battle?" yang asked as she saw the life less look in his eyes say that he was and is in a depress state.

"I'm here to pay my respect." Nexus said as he started moving into the graveyard as everyone started following him seeing all the graves they pass until they stop by the top of a small hill as nexus bends down on one knee placing the bouquet in front of the grave. "Hello there Jimmy another year away from your group." Nexus said as he saw a couple of figures coming from the side.

"I'm sorry but we're are here to pay our respect to a good friend." Said as figure with long hair.

"A course Mr. Shadows he was your best drummer." Nexus said as he stood up to shake Matthew hand letting them say their respects as nexus shook the hands of Synyster gates, Zacky vengeance, Johnny Christ, and Arin llejay.

"Hey yang I feel sort of off right now." ruby whispered as Weiss placed a hand on her shoulder signifying to stay quiet.

"Well looks like we still have grief for the lost but we will always know him as a friend and as a family member to Jimmy "the rev" Sullivan." Nexus said as he let a tear trail down his face not caring as the others never saw him this down in his life. As the sun started to set the individuals went their separate ways as the rest didn't ask nexus about what happened to the person in the grave.

"I will need some time alone, I will be in my room." Nexus said as he got onto his bike and rode off to Beacon.

-Nexus room-

"I know your there." Nexus said as he saw everyone pile into the room.

"Hey nexus, we were thinking and it will be a lot better if we would be here with you and get over the grief together." Weiss said as she took a seat in a chair.

"Yeah Weiss is right and I have a question." Ruby said as nexus nodded. "Who was the rev?"

"Jimmy he was a drummer for avenged sevenfold he was also one of the best drummers out there and that's all to him besides his personal life you would ask the rest of his group." Nexus said as everyone settled down and waited for the time to change for them to head back but would decide to sleep with nexus as they saw that he needed the comfort of his friends and family.

**If you are asking I know this part is sad and the reason is that I am a big avenged sevenfold fan and whenever someone reminds me of them I always think of the best drummer they had and to say this jimmy hope you are still have the afterlife you wished for.**


End file.
